Darkness in the Hearts of Light
by Felan Silverchild
Summary: Another man, a youkai no less, can go through the well? And he has his eyes on Kagome. But does he have something to do with the returning of Izanami's curse and the breaking of the seal protecting the living from the underworld? Please review!
1. Separation Anxiety

**Disclaimer** : Of course, no matter how much I might wish it, the original characters etc. of Inuyasha do not belong to me. (Pout.) I do have a few original characters spicing up the plot though: Kioshi (I can't reveal his secrets just yet, and I assure you there are some good ones) a demon with an interesting ability outside of the typical demon traits (i.e. strength, hearing, sense of smell, etc.); Haru: Kioshi's "Grandfather" (not quite the truth) who is not quite human either, but no, for those of you trying to guess what he is, he is _not _a demon/youkai nor a Hanyou nor a human... anymore; Raiju: a powerful demon belonging to the lightening clan (as Hiten and Manten did only more powerful); Ran: a white wolf (can't say more than that either without spoiling Kioshi's story). And a few other minor characters that tell their own story as the plot continues.

**A/N**: I am very excited to post my story on Fanfiction. Net, it has kind of become my baby. This being the first time to post here, I am itching for reviews. I need all the help I can get so I'm throwing myself at your mercy (or the wolves haha.) So don't make me beg! Review it to the bone, please! Oh, and thank you! - Felan Silverchild

**Chapter One - Separation Anxiety**

Miroku sat staring into the fire as he stirred the embers with a long, twisted branch.

Nothing in particular was rustling through his mind as he enjoyed the beautiful rhythm of the surrounding nightlife. He was lost in the quiet of it. It was a hell of a jolt to his system when Inuyasha crashed his way back into the campsite snarling something under his breath.

The hanyou sat gruffly on the leaf littered ground with both his arms and legs crossed. He never noticed Miroku half fallen back panting and clutching at his chest as if in pain.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you! You were too mean to Kagome! What if she really doesn't come back this time?" Shippo charged in behind him with his hackles high.

Inuyasha turned his nose up as he cracked Shippo over the head with his clenched fist so fast Miroku wasn't even sure if he actually saw it happen.

"Kagome went home again?" The monk was sitting up calmly now as though nothing had happened. "What did you do this time? I thought she wasn't going to return home for several more days." Inuyasha's expression said everything to him. He had a fairly good idea what had happened, considering how often it did.

"I didn't do anything! She... that;" Inuyasha growled. "That stupid bitch needs to stay home!" He wrenched himself to his feet and stalked back off into the dense forest with a sour look on his face. He should have known he wouldn't find any peace here either, but he inwardly didn't want to be alone right now.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo started to go after him but stopped, flustered and angry. "If she doesn't come back this time," Shippo called into the darkness, his voice winding down into a whimper, "It's all your fault."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much, Shippo. Kagome will come back to us. At least she'll be safe back in her own world for now." Miroku thought for a moment as Shippo sat beside him, sulking. "I can't even imagine what it's like for her."

"What do you mean?" Shippo was twirling a leaf in his small fingers. He looked up at Miroku with eyes wide and curious, and a little worried.

"To go from one world to the other. She has to find a way to balance both. And how different I imagine our two times to be."

"You're right. All those wonderful things she brings back for us. It must be a nice place to live," Shippo licked his lips with thoughts of the strange snacks she always brought.

"Hmm, maybe. But I wonder if she ever feels displaced. After all, her spirit lives in both times. First here and then reincarnated to the other. I wonder sometimes where she really belongs between the two worlds." Miroku thought for a moment. "Her heart, too, seems to be in both places, but what happens when our adventure ends?"

Shippo's eyes went wide.

"Do you really think she'd stop visiting us?"

"I don't know. I don't really like to consider it but the thought has crossed my mind. We're all in this for different reasons, after all. It's only natural that we might go different ways when it's over." Miroku threw his twisted stick into the flames and watched it smolder and catch fire. "Suppose that when the Shikon no Tama has been completely reclaimed, and I assume destroyed, that she can't return to us anymore."

"I wonder what Inuyasha would do since he can go to Kagome's world too?"

"I really don't know what he'd do. He also seems to have his heart a little in both worlds." Miroku and Shippo looked off into the direction Inuyasha disappeared.

The darkness was thick in the dense foliage of the forest. The moon cast its light only in a few places, and with his mood as foul as it was the darkness suited him just fine.

Inuyasha could hear their argument in his mind over and over again. He didn't mean to be so harsh with her, but it was her fault for catching him off guard anyway!

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_He had wanted to be alone to think and had walked out into the forest where it was more secluded from their campsite. He always felt this way after a run in with Kikyo; like his chest wanted to tear itself in two directions. Inuyasha had stretched out on the cool ground staring up into the stars when Kagome had decided to join him_. _She sat close by and leaned back against her arms, staring quietly for a short while with him._

"_I forget how much brighter the stars are here." Kagome looked down and caught him staring at her. His cheeks had flushed a pale shade of what she thought was pink before he huffed and snapped his head the other way and crossed his arms tightly across his chest._

_She watched him for a moment and smiled. As if on cue, Inuyasha turned over onto his side with his back facing her. She sighed a small bit and looked back up at the stars feeling strangely alone._

"_I wonder what's going on back at home."_

"_I don't know, why don't you go find out." Inuyasha huffed._

"_Am I bothering you that much?" Kagome sat upright, her arms stiff with indignation. _

_He remained silent outside of a barely audible growl._

"_Just say so," her voice gained a softer note. "Am I really bothering you that much? I thought.. we had gotten.. well, closer than that."_

"_Well you were wrong!" Embarrassed he sat upright and leaned forward confrontationally._

_Kagome caught his eyes with a straightforward gaze wrapped in a hurt expression._

"_I wondered who it was you were looking at when you stared at me. You're thinking about Kikyo again, aren't you?" She tried to catch his gaze with her own._

_His golden eyes fell downward as he turned away again. To her, his expression said everything she didn't want to hear, and it was far more than she could stand._

"_See! Every time you hear her name or anything to do with her, you can't look at me in the face, except when you can pretend I'm her without feeling guilty." She paused to force back her tears, and to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, she suddenly felt rejected in the deepest most hurtful way, and it she hated the fiery anger it brought out in her. "I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but it is true isn't it. That's really all I am to you, a way for you to pretend she never died."_

_Kagome stood abruptly and began to walk away, speechless and hurt. She was angry but he could tell it was different than the usual anger that smashed his face into the ground with one little word. He had wanted to say so many things but he found he couldn't. _

_It wasn't true; it wasn't Kikyo he saw when he looked at her. Or was it? Their eyes were so different, but the face was still filled with the old memories he couldn't help feeling. _

_He leapt to his feet and started after her. "Kagome! Where are you going!" _

"_Don't you remember? You already told me to go home!" Her shoulders were stiff and her fists were clenched at her sides as she stalked back toward the road that led off in the direction of the small well. She was glad they were only a day's walk from the village, still though, she was beginning to wish Kirara and Sango were there with them instead of at another nearby village._

"_Since when do you listen to me!" He was getting defensive._

"_Since when do you care!"_

"_You can't!" He began to holler after her._

"_What, now you don't want me to go?" She stopped. Her shoulders were beginning to shake and her fists were clenched hard until her knuckles turned white, but she refused to turn around and let him see her tears flowing. "Why, because you wanted to go search further north after those Shikon Shard rumors? I forgot that that's the only other thing you need me for! You're so selfish, Inuyasha!" She stomped off again._

"_You're the one leaving," his voice was more reserved than usual. And she was much more angry than he was used to. He had no idea how to react. He wanted to say in his clumsy way: 'No, stay and be with me.' Or, 'No, it's you I'm looking into when I get that look you were talking about. It's you I want.' But he said none of those and regretted it more than anything. He just couldn't do it._

_When she stopped the second time, a shiver ran up his spine and he gritted his teeth expecting it. _

"_OSWARI!"_

_The force of it pummeled him hard into the root, covered earth._

"_You… Bitch!" Stunned, he tried to recover himself from the ground and the pain, but he was hit by it again._

"_Oswari! And don't you dare come after me this time." Her words were filled with venom as she continued on into the forest away from the small clearing._

"_Kagome," he whispered. "Goddamn it! Come back here!" But she was gone. Frustrated and overwhelmed; his own anger began to boil over._

_It took him longer to drag himself from the dirt the second time. It hurt more than he had expected but his intense anger was enough to push the pain aside for now. Growling, he turned his back on her as well and was walking back toward the campsite when he almost tripped over Shippo._

"_What the fuck are you doing here," he snarled, embarrassed as he clenched his hand, cracking his knuckles. _

_Shippo understood the threat all too well and threw his arms up to protect his head. Inuyasha waited. The little Kitsune let his arms down to peek when no punch came, but that was what the hanyou had been waiting for and the little youkai went rolling._

"_Ahh!" Shippo rubbed at the swollen lump on his head. "Inuyasha! Go after her! Tell her you're sorry! She sounded like she meant it this time. What if she doesn't come back?" He squeaked in frustration._

"_You're her pet, why don't you go after her?"_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Somehow, while deep in his thoughts, Inuyasha found himself back in the clearing where the argument had begun. He sat in the same spot he had claimed before and sulked.

No matter how much he really felt, right now he just couldn't tell her. The hanyou gazed at the spot Kagome had been sitting in. He felt a little anxious letting Kagome go off into the woods alone like that, but better that she cool off before he tried anything again.

Inuyasha touched his face where Kikyo's fingers had touched him earlier in the evening. And felt guilt devour him.

He looked out in the direction Kagome disappeared.

"Kagome.. if only you knew.." Inuyasha sighed. "If only I could just tell you everything I really see when I look into your eyes."


	2. Misdirection

**Chapter** **Two - Misdirection**

A vine caught the skin of her leg with tiny thorns as she walked, cutting her just enough to cause the wound to bead up with little drops of blood. Kagome sucked a breath in between her gritted teeth as she grimaced and stopped. She reached down and rubbed the cut with her fingertips gently.

"Damnit, Inuyasha, why couldn't it be me in your heart?" She could feel the tears blossoming in her eyes again as she stood and leaned back against a tree. "Isn't there room in there for me, too? Even.. even after everything we've been through together?" She roughly wiped her cheek dry with the back of her hand. She hated crying, it made her feel weak.

"It hurts soo much."

Overwhelmed, she slid down to the base of the tree clutching at her chest as she sobbed quietly. Her heart felt unbearably heavy inside of her chest.

"No matter how much I feel for him, he'll never love me; will he? After all, how can I compare with.. her. She died for him. And I'm just.. I'm still alive."

Kagome pressed her face into her hands as the tears finally poured freely and shook her deeply. Her body felt weakened and ached with the late hour making things worse.

It had only been three hours since she left camp but to her it felt like an eternity in the forest. She could barely see for the slither of a moon over head and the dense overgrowth. It worried her a little that she could be going the wrong way.

"I just," she sniffled and wiped at her eyes as she tried to regain her composure, finding strength in her own words. "I just want to go home and forget. I miss everyone so much. I miss the way things used to be.. before all of this." She fought against more tears as she tried to convince her body to stand again. "I'm missing out on everything; my friends, my family. I can't even remember what it was like to be normal anymore!"

Kagome wiped at her cheeks one last time with resolve not to let herself cry again as she finally stood, blinking the last of the moisture away.

"If I go back to the well and my own time, I can just stay there and forget about everything from this time, right? After all, Naraku is collecting the shards and it's almost complete anyway, so what does Inuyasha need me for?" The thought of him made the pain swell inside of her chest as thick as sludge. It made it hard to breath. She pushed herself off of the tree and stumbled on again with the smallest bit of resolve blossoming darkly inside of her.

"The Shikon shards!" She plucked them from their hiding place as she stopped. They shined beautifully in her hand, almost glowing. "I can't believe I almost forgot about them. Inuyasha would come after them if I took them with me." She stared at them thoughtfully as the nightlife chirped around her. "But, if I leave them with Kaede.. then I really wouldn't be able to return.. ever, would I?"

She sighed heavily. "Maybe it's better this way after all. It would be so difficult to tell them all goodbye, and they'd probably try to change my mind anyway, wouldn't they?" She wiped at her tear stained cheeks. "I'll miss them so much!"

Suddenly, Kagome's skin prickled as the wind noticeably began to cool. She shivered a bit and replaced the shards in their safe place within her pack and slung it back over her shoulder.

"Then, my mind's made up." She fought off the sadness as she sucked in a deep breath for resolve. "I'm going home. For good."

She started forward again when all of the sudden the presence of a Shikon shard caught her attention.

"It's not.. one of mine." And it was moving fast in her direction. She turned towards it as a shiver ran down her spine. Kagome took a cautious step back behind a tree for cover.

_Oh no, what'll I do if it comes this way!_ She thought to herself, afraid to let her voice carry.

Thunder rumbled overhead. She hadn't noticed the storm rolling in before, either.

_Great, that's the last thing I need._ Her every sense followed the distant shards through the darkness as they swiftly passed a good distance beyond. "Thank goodness!" She sighed with relief.

All of the sudden, the presence of the shards stopped. Kagome froze in place. Two shards; there were two of them! She still couldn't see their auras though. She thought briefly of Kouga, but no.. something was different about them.

"Please, keep going; please, keep going," she whispered fearfully.

Lightning streaked overhead and struck the tree she was hiding against. The force of it threw Kagome brutally aside as she rolled over the rough ground for what felt like forever. She could feel bruises already setting in as she grimaced and tried to stand.

_Inuyasha! _Her mind screamed with panic. Kagome searched frantically for the presence of the Shikon shards as she finally managed to stand but couldn't feel anything except the ache in her body.

She could smell the sickly, sweet scent of the struck tree smoldering above her. It was almost overwhelming but she stood perfectly still as she leaned against the rough bark of another tree, fearing that if she ran she would be spotted.

Kagome searched for the Shikon shard again as her senses cleared. Where ever it was now, she wanted to be sure she was standing on the opposite side of the tree from its owner.

"Please, just keep going," she whispered again.

A twig snapped. Kagome winced fearfully. The sound had come from somewhere.. in front of her! She froze. It wasn't from very far away either. She stretched every sense she could out into the woods. The shards were still where they had been before, yet something.. or someone seemed to be in front of her now!

_What's going on here? I have such a bad feeling about this!_ She cringed down just a bit. The whole forest was silent except for the occasional rumble of thunder. Home suddenly seemed a lot further away.

Kagome started to reach for her bow but stopped short. Her every sense screamed for her to move. Something was coming towards her with the swiftness of.. an arrow!

She could barely hear the shriek of its shaft streaking towards her. Kagome's knees felt out from underneath her, dropping her to the ground out of pure instinct as the flint struck firmly into the old bark where her heart would have been had she not moved.

She didn't know what to do except run. She had to concentrate on escaping. But she had no idea where her attacker was, nor which direction she could actually run. It was like being blind.

Wait, if her attacker was in front, she could run towards the shikon shards. If she was right, then they had been left behind to distract her while they circled around. That could be the only safe place to run. But.. they'd have to know who she was to know to use that kind of tactic.. wouldn't they?

The thought of it sent shivers through her. What if they really _were_ after her? Without Inuyasha.. she choked at the thought. _I'll have to do it on my own! Inuyasha won't be coming to help me this time._ She twisted her body around the base of the tree and pushed herself to her feet, running. She couldn't feel any jaki in this direction. It just had to be her best bet.

The Shikon shards though, she'd have to leave them. If she stole them as she ran passed it would give her assailant all the more reason to come after her. It was better to just flee and live for now. After all, it wasn't her battle anymore, was it?

She threaded through the trees, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to put as many obstacles as she could between them. With amazing precision, another arrow whizzed passed her just barely missing her as it skipped off the bark of a nearby tree and stuck in the soil at its base.

Kagome yelped, her heart catching in her throat as she darted away from the last arrow's path. She just had to survive! She was so close to putting it all behind her. Not now. She couldn't die now! She wouldn't!

Determined, she pushed herself harder, but her body was beginning to feel the weight of her dire circumstance. She had no idea where her pursuer was. She couldn't sense jaki of any sort anywhere now either. But something inside of her told her that it wasn't a good thing.

With her legs burning from all of her effort, she skidded to a stop and hugged her back tightly to a tree. She prayed that the youkai after her was still a distance off and hadn't seen her movement through the darkness. She still couldn't sense a shred of evil aura anywhere. Panting, she clutched her hand to her chest, and tried desperately to catch her breath.

Lightning streaked overhead, illuminating everything. She managed to catch a brief glimpse through the forest ahead of her. A dark figure stood not far off with a bow stretched taunt aiming directly at her, his eyes reflecting light like the mirrors of an animal's eyes.

How could she not sense him! He couldn't possibly be human, could he? No. She distinctly remembered sensing a moment of evil jaki before. And his eyes..!

Kagome rolled her body against the tree to catapult herself back the way she had come, just as another arrow struck the tree where she had only just been. It was unbearable! He was just toying with her now, like a cat with a mouse!

As she ran, Kagome caught the sense of jaki racing after her. At least this time she knew where he was. But now she knew it was deliberate. He was herding her but all she could do was try to keep ahead of him. As before, she did all she could to put more obstacles in his line of fire. Her legs were really beginning to burn now, as were her lungs from all of the strain. She couldn't afford to slow down though, not yet. There was a chance she could still lose him. She swept her bow off of her back and plucked an arrow free. She had to do something.

The thick darkness made it unbelievably difficult to run, much less aim an arrow. She couldn't see anymore than a few steps ahead of her at a time.

Suddenly, the ground sloped down at a sharp angle, catching her off balance. Lightning streaked across the charred night sky, flashing a brief glimpse of her attacker, licking the flint of his arrow before he cast it after her. She had no control over her body though as she struggled to twist out of the way. It was too late.

Everything fell into sharp focus as time all but stopped. She was beginning to fall backwards down a steep hill when the arrow aimed for her heart finally reached her. There was an instant when Kagome could actually feel the moment of penetration ripping through her skin and into her upper chest, barely missing its original target; her heart.

The burning agony of the pain was enough to make her forget she was falling as she screamed. Her eyes blurred with tears. It was just a bad dream. It was all just a bad dream!

Reality suddenly flew a thousand miles away as she continued her descent to the earth just a few feet below. Her body rolled uncontrollably into the ground, the force of it punching the arrow completely through the bone of her shoulder blade and out again at an awful angle.

There was a rush of air that flew from her as she finally hit the level ground below. Kagome felt like she was choking. She couldn't catch her breath and began coughing terribly. It took everything left in her to try to roll on her side and attempt to stand but her strength was entirely gone.

Above, the thunder cracked hard again and the rain began to cruelly cascade in torrents, drenching the forest in its cold grasp.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approached near her head. Kagome tucked her wounded arm in close against her chest and searched desperately for where her bow had landed. She knew it was useless though and instead turned to peer fearfully up into the falling rain as a shadow fell across her.

She felt like she was suffocating, as her eyes grew heavy and glazed over. She tried to blink the haze away but could only just make out the shadowy figure of her attacker standing over her.

"Little girls shouldn't wonder through forests alone, you know. Or something nasty just might happen to them." Kagome could hear the wicked smile twisting in his voice as the bow stretched taunt again.

"Inuyasha…" she desperately wished for him but her voice faded as she passed out.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he opened his eyes slowly. For a moment, he felt like someone.. was calling him. Nah, that was stupid.

He uncrossed his arms and stretched, yawning deeply as sleep left him for morning light. The air had a pleasant crisp scent to it as dew continued to settle over the ground in a fine mist.

He leapt from the high branch he had chosen to sleep on and dusted his garments off lazily.

"Finally up, huh?"

"Miroku!" The hanyou was startled. Somehow he hadn't realized the monk had joined him sometime in the night. "Feh! What the hell do you want?"

"Aren't you worried about her at all? From what Shippo said, you really hurt her feelings last night."

"What! She's the one that flew off the handle, not me! Besides, who cares? Kagome has too many _feelings_ anyway," he mocked with a childish voice.

"I care!" Shippo stepped out from behind Miroku's leg. "But obviously _you _don't! It doesn't matter who got mad. You should just apologize anyway!"

Miroku approached him with a pensive look. The hanyou felt awkward and started to step back but the monk continued walking passed him before he finally paused and spoke.

Without looking at him, Miroku addressed Inuyasha coldly.

"We may need her for the Shikon shards, but she has proven that she's worth much more than that to us. She's our friend." Miroku walked on in the direction of the village with Shippo in tow. The kitsune peered back at Inuyasha as he walked by with a murderous look in his eyes.

"_Don't you think I know that?"_ The hanyou whispered to himself. His expression was pensive at best. "Where are you going!" His fists were clenched in anger as he hollered after them. Gah! They were doing the same thing to him _she _had.

"Back to the village. There's no point in going on now. Is there?" Miroku's words hit him hard and Inuyasha reeled with their weight.

He waited until they were far out of sight before he leapt into the treetops and rushed on towards the village, passing them by in his speed.

Miroku looked up in time to see the fleeing silhouette overhead. "It seems he heard us." A small, satisfied smile crept over his lips.

"Do you think he'll get her to come back?"

"We can certainly hope so. But who really knows? It's entirely up to her, after all."

They walked onward again. It was a long walk yet till home could be reached and perhaps an even longer wait until Kagome might return.


	3. Sheltered

**Chapter Three - Sheltered**

The wind swept through the treetops above with force and dissipated as a single red blur raced overhead.

"Strange." An old, gruff voice touched Kagome's ears gently. She stirred but was quickly reminded of her injuries and sucked in a ragged breath.

"Whoa there, stay still till we can get this out of you."

Kagome didn't recognize the voice. At least it wasn't the same voice as the one that had done this to her. The world was slow to come back to her, but as she remembered clearly what had happened she bolted upright and fought to pry loose despite the overwhelming pain.

"No! Let go of me! Inuyasha!" Her screams were barely audible and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

A kindly, wrinkled face came into view.

"It's alright, my dear. He's gone now. My.." he smiled thoughtfully, "Grandson chased him away. Don't worry; I won't hurt you. I just ask that you bear with me, I'm a weak old man," he seemed to laugh at himself. "..but we need to get you to some shelter so we can tend to your wounds. I don't dare leave you here, alright?" His smile was as gentle as his voice and a sense of trust overcame her. "Do you think you can stand?"

Kagome nodded and drew her legs up underneath her as he tried to help her up.

"Come on then, lets try to get you to your feet. Careful now." He slipped her good arm over his shoulder, but Kagome thought he looked as fragile in his old age as she felt and wondered briefly how they would be able to get anywhere.

Kagome nodded again and tried to smile but as they both strained to get her upright her head suddenly swam. The world felt like it was tilting on its side. Somehow the old man managed to catch them both from falling; at least she thought it was him at first.

"Grandfather, I told you to wait on me. This is too much for you." Another voice was in her ear now, drawing her back to consciousness.

Kagome tried to speak but still couldn't find the breath for it.

"I couldn't wait much longer. She's getting pale and I fear if we don't hurry we might lose her. Now lets get her home and tend to her wounds. I don't want to pull the arrow free until we're in a safer place or she might bleed to death."

"Yes, sir." She could sense that the owner of the other voice was much younger and stronger as he took her from the old man but her vision was still too hazy to see as he lifted her into his powerful arms.

Pain seized her again as he settled her into his grasp but it quickly faded. Kagome could feel a great deal of warmth emanating from him and felt a little embarrassed when she found her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely into the young man's ear.

"You should save your strength," his voice was soft and concerned. "You're injured pretty badly, after all. Don't worry though, we'll get you somewhere safe and have you mended up in no time, alright?"

As they walked she listened faintly to his words but she could feel darkness swarming in around her and she didn't think she would be able to resist it this time. This time she let herself succumb to it willingly, and for once the sleep was dreamless and almost comforting.

Time stretched on for what felt like an eternity with the lulling sway of the young mans pace. She had no idea how long they had been traveling much less where, nor was she sure when exactly they had stopped but in the back of her mind she could sense a rough bed underneath her and movement.

Agonizingly horrible, searing pain pierced through her body and she awoke screaming hoarsely. Kagome tried to fight against it, grasping at whatever she could, but everything was a blur. She had no idea where she was or what was happening.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Are you all right? I had hoped you would stay unconscious through it." It was the old man, she vaguely noticed a bloody arrow in his hand. Kagome faintly remembered him and calmed down a bit but the pain was intense and her throat was horribly dry.

"Inuyasha.." She gasped his name and was overwhelmed again with pain and shock.

"Inuyasha? Do you know that name, Grandfather?" The young man was standing nearby with bandages in one arm and a wooden cup of tea in the other.

"Come here child and hand me that clothe so we can stop her bleeding." As the young man handed them over he quickly turned and averted his eyes as the old man pulled Kagome's sheet back. They had cut her clothing free from her before trying to pull the arrow out, leaving her nude. He began rubbing a strange herb into both sides of her wound as he spoke. "I have no idea, but she's been calling his name since I first found her. Here, help me lift her so I can wrap these bandages on." The old man continued to dress her wounds, packing more healing herbs against it to fight infection.

"Do you suppose that's the name of her attacker?" The young man blushed furiously as he moved behind Kagome and gently lifted her up. His Grandfather just shrugged and motioned impatiently for him to tilt her up a little higher.

"Lift her arm up as well." The old man carefully bandaged her chest and shoulder with meaningful placement of each length of fabric. He was secretly smiling, though as his grandson tried valiantly not to look at her as she slept. "I suppose it could have been, but I just don't get the feeling that the name 'Inuyasha' belongs to someone she is afraid of."

Kagome began to stir again.

"She's waking. Let's see if we can get her to take a sip of the tea." The young man nodded as his grandfather stood up from the bed. He grabbed the cup from where he had set it before and tried to hand it to the old man. "Why don't you do it, Kioshi? Hmm?" The young man couldn't help but notice a smile return amidst the wrinkles there.

"Must I? Can't you do it?"

"Afraid of a girl?" The old man snickered. "I never believed you to be the shy type. All right, then help me by tilting her head a bit. I doubt she has the strength for it herself right now." He nodded obediently as he gently slipped his fingers under her black hair and tilted her head only barely.

"Here, drink this. It's a special herbal brew." She looked wearily into the wrinkled, old face for reassurance as he tilted the cup to her lips. "Go on, it will help to fight the infection. That arrow did a nasty bit on you. It pierced all the way through you know."

She drank warily. The taste was dreadful and caught in her throat sending her into throws of coughing. Kagome's eyes watered as she tried to stomach the concoction.

"Oh, dear. There, there." He rubbed her good arm gently as Kioshi snuck over to the doorway.

"I'll get some more herbs for tea, Grandfather."

"Kioshi, wait." The old man patted Kagome's hand briefly. "I'll be right back, young one." He turned and walked after the young man.

Kagome's vision began to clear little by little as she watched the small family. The young man had his back to her as he spoke to his grandfather in a suddenly hushed tone.

His black hair was long and held back in a knotted bit of twine at the base of his neck. His clothing too, was simple and traditional with blues mixed with gray and black tones. It was a simple dye pattern that strangely reminded her of water, but she couldn't quite place why.

While they whispered, she gingerly explored the wound through the bandages around her shoulder with her fingers. It screamed with pain but her senses were so overwhelmed from everything that had happened that she was slowly growing numb to it. Then again, it might have been the effect of that strange tea they had given her, or maybe it was shock.

Kagome let her hand rest on her chest for a minute before it dawned on her that not only her wounded shoulder, not counting the bandages, was exposed but her good one was too. Which meant….

Her pale face flushing red, she lifted the sheet and peered under it. _My… clothes. I'M NAKED! _She managed to push out a raspy scream and wrenched the covers back up to her chin despite the pain those movements caused.

Both men stopped talking and looked at her mystified.

"Oh, that. Your peculiar clothing was soaked through with blood. We had to get you out of them to clean you up." The old man looked a little too happy about it. "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He winked.

Suddenly she felt like running.

"Don't mind him, he's just trying to be funny. He's really quite harmless." For the first time, she could see the young man's face. He reminded her so painfully much of Inuyasha, but the eyes were different, kinder. His black hair hung free around his face framing its softer features nicely with the slightest hint of pointed ears peeking out the sides. He looked gentle.

Kagome's face flushed a little.

"Did.. you see.. too?" She rasped.

"No." he lied, blushing fiercely. "I was out collecting herbs for your tea." She suddenly noticed that the cup was in his hand. Her stomach wretched at the thought of drinking it again and turned away in disgust. "Not that I blame you, but you do need to drink more. Despite it's taste, it is good for you."

"It does taste horrible, doesn't it?" The old man was laughing heartily. She started coughing again. "Careful there now. You really need to take it easy. Like I was saying earlier, that arrow did you some real damage. It appears to have pierced your lung, too." He rubbed his bearded chin. "It just hasn't been a good day for you, has it?"

"Forgive his rudeness," The young man was glaring at his grandfather before he glanced back to Kagome and offered a more friendly approach. "My friends call me Kioshi," he bowed deeply. "And my Grandfather over there is… "

"Just call me Grandpa," the old man interrupted with an exaggerated, and comical bow of his own. "And, dear child, if you have the strength for it, what is your name?"

She took a few tender breaths to find the energy to speak.

"Ka.. Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, child." The old man was smiling again in that strange way of his.

"Any idea who that man was that attacked you?" Kioshi was looking back toward the door, or rather through it absent-mindedly for a moment before his eyes turned to meet hers again.

"Don't bother her with questions like those right now. She needs to rest anyway."

"But, Grandfather. What if he comes searching for her again?"

"No buts. It can wait until later. Besides, we can take care of him if the need arises." He turned to Kagome again with kindness in his voice. "You just rest for now, Kagome. You need to heal." The old man smiled a toothy grin when he used her name and patted the foot of the bed. "Now then, sleep and we'll be back shortly. We have a little bit of work to do if we want any supper tonight."

She let her head rest back and closed her eyes as she listened to them leave the small, barely lit shack. She felt deeply weak and wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget, but in the back of her mind she could see a familiar face framed by white hair.

"Inuyasha," she mouthed the breathless word.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"She can just stay there and rot for a while." He was leaning over the well peering into its dark depths. Inuyasha snarled under his breath and turned his back on it. With his arms crossed tightly against his chest, he walked on toward the tree he had been impaled against for 50 years.

"I'll give her three days. If she's not back by then, I'm coming after her." He came to the tree and stared at the point where the fateful arrow struck him. Inuyasha sat on the thick roots and leaned back, stretching his legs out. "Damn girl's more trouble than she's worth."

He couldn't help but to think about what Miroku had said. There was something about her that made his heart pound, feh, it was the last thing he felt like thinking about right now. Somehow, though, he couldn't stop himself.

Inuyasha plucked a leaf from one of the vines choking the tree and threw it aside. The wind carried it back to him as though with a mind of its own.

"Ehh?" It landed on his arm. "Strange," he took it into his hand and twirled it in his fingers.

"Maybe something or someone is trying to tell you something there, Inuyasha."

"What do you want, you old bitch?"

"Maybe I should ask you what it is you want? And why you're here? I thought you and the others were on your way to the North." Kaede's arms circled around behind her back. She stayed several steps behind him and watched with a gentle gaze.

"We were, but that dumb ass wanted to go home again," Inuyasha stood, growling and tossed the leaf aside for the second time. It landed in the same place he had just been sitting but he never looked back to see it fall. He walked on instead towards the well and sat on its edge with his legs and arms crossed and eyes closed.

"And I suppose that had nothing to do with you, Inuyasha?" She chided as she followed him a short ways.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I didn't do anything, Baaba! And what the hell are you doing out here anyway?"

"Something in the wind told me I should come; and it seems I was right to listen."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned his nose up at her. "You old bat. Why don't you ever mind your own goddamn business?"

"Because Kagome is like family and she is very special. Something you keep running from." Kaede shook her head and turned to leave. "She cares about you a great deal, Inuyasha. You shouldn't take advantage of that."

He snorted angrily but couldn't hide his reddening cheeks.

"If you're not careful, you'll wait too long and your chance will disappear." She began to walk away.

"What are you talking about, Baaba?" he snapped condescendingly, but she was gone. "Old bitch."

Inuyasha turned and peered down into the well again.

"She.. really cares about me?" As if in reply, the wind whipped around him for a moment before it just as suddenly died away. He could feel his face growing warm again. It was something he already knew, but to hear it from someone else made it seem more real.

"Three days," he sighed and brushed his hand back through his hair. "Just three days, Kagome. Then I'm coming to get you." His anger was quickly dissipating. Truthfully, Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was that had upset him so much about her outburst. He understood her feelings, but how could he just... let go?

He sighed and slid off of the wells edge.

"No matter what I do, someone will be hurt, won't they?"

Inuyasha tilted his head back and peered into the afternoon sky. He knew that Miroku and Shippo would be back in the village soon. Sango would even be back within the next day or so.

"Three days," he repeated softly. "Feels like forever." Inuyasha shook his head and began his return to Kaede's village. He didn't much feel like listening to their lectures, but he felt a sudden need to have their company. Chills ran through his skin.

"When did I start feeling like this?" He knew it was Kagome's fault, and in a way.. he was glad as he threw one last look over his shoulder at the old well.


	4. Cruel Fate

**Chapter Four - Cruel Fate**

Kioshi sat on the edge of Kagome's bed and gently touched her cheek as she stirred in her sleep.

"You fancy her a bit don't you, Kioshi?" The old man was standing in the open doorway, leaning against the frame with a sly smile etched over his wrinkled lips. It was his favorite expression.

Startled, Kioshi stood abruptly. "N..no, I was just checking on her."

"You can't fool an old man like me you know."

"She was having nightmares. I was just worried is all," Kioshi sighed and brushed passed him as he walked outside.

"Poor boy," the old man shook his head. His gaze fell on Kagome as she stirred in her sleep again. "I wonder if she'll make it." He lingered in the doorway for a moment then turned and walked outside to join Kioshi.

The boy was sitting beside their fire, stirring the stew boiling over it.

"What was she dreaming about?"

"A white haired demon.. and a strange shadow that chased her." Kioshi paused and looked up at the old man with eyes wide when he realized what he was saying.

"And did she tell you this or did you take a peak? Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, Grandfather. I couldn't help it."

"I suppose I understand, but you should mind what you do more carefully. What if you had hurt her?"

"I would never do that! I just wanted to comfort her." Kioshi looked a little sullen.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, but still, it's not something you should really do, not without her permission anyway." He paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A white haired demon, huh?" The old man sat beside him. "Do you suppose that was who attacked her? We never did get a good look at him."

"No. I don't think so. When she saw him in her dream, it felt like she knew him.. in a good way." Kioshi's sullen expression grew a little deeper.

"I see. Do you suppose he's the one she keeps calling for then?"

"I have a pretty good feeling it's him." A white wolf came up beside the young man and nuzzled her face against Kioshi's arm.

"I think Ran is jealous!" The old man laughed.

Kioshi settled his hand on her thick pelt and stroked his fingers back through her fur. She was all but purring with enjoyment, especially when his fingers worked their magic around her ears.

"Well then, if it's done then shall we wake her and see if she has the strength to eat?" The old man groaned as he leaned forward and stirred the simmering stew before stealing a hot bite for himself.

Kioshi took up a ceramic bowl in his hand and poured some of the stew into it. The thick broth steamed in the cooling evening air as he handed it to the old man.

"You do it, I think I'll stay out here."

"You won't win her over that way, Kioshi," the old man grinned wryly and handed the stew back to him. He was getting a little tired of playing these games with Kioshi.

"I won't win her over at all, Grandfather! She already has feelings for that demon Inuyasha." He handed the stew back to the old man, who pretended not to notice.

"Ahh, but he's not here with her now, is he? You are. You saved her and chased her attacker away. You carried her here. What's to say it couldn't happen? If the white haired demon were involved with her in that way, why isn't he here with her now instead of us? Maybe it's an unrequited love? Maybe fate is on your side? Hmm?" He motioned his head towards the small shack. "Go on."

Ran whined.

"It's alright old girl. You worry too much." The old man patted her roughly behind the shoulders as he scooted himself over beside her despite the sour expression she gave him. "What's say we have some stew ourselves, hmm?"

Kioshi watched as his grandfather ignored him and poured two bowls of stew and set one of the bowls in front of Ran. She lapped at it vigorously as the old man laughed at her eagerness and ate his own.

Sighing, Kioshi turned and walked into their temporary shelter. Kagome wasn't struggling in her sleep like she had been before, but her breathing was becoming a little rougher. He sat on the floor beside her and gently touched her uninjured arm.

"Kagome?" She coughed and stirred awake slowly. "I have some food here. If you feel up to it you should really eat some. You lost a lot of blood earlier and you really need to get your strength back if you're going to heal properly."

"Inu.. Yasha?" She felt groggy and disoriented as she looked over into the face that reminded her so much of the hanyou.

"No, it's Kioshi. Remember?" His smile was fading a little as she carefully tried to sit up a bit.

Finally, her eyes met his. He could see the confusion in them as she tried to re-associate with her surroundings. It was as she sat up that Kagome noticed his eyes and was startled by the color of them. She wondered how she hadn't noticed before. They were such a beautiful blue with amber rings circling the black irises.

"You're eyes.." she tried to talk but doubled over from coughing. Kioshi rubbed her back gently as she calmed down. The old shirt they had given her hung around her disproportionately, falling loosely off of her good shoulder. Her skin looked so soft and pale beneath it. Kioshi turned away for a moment, his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Here, try some of this. I made it myself." He changed the subject as she took the bowl from him into her right hand and sniffed its contents. He still found it hard to look at her though. "Go ahead." Kagome thought he sounded a little nervous.

She tipped the bowl to her lips and sipped slowly. The taste was a bit salty but hot and good. She devoured it as quickly as she could once she realized how hungry she was.

"Thank you." She was practically licking the bowl as Kioshi sat and watched.

"I'm glad to see you're eating so soon. I was a little worried, but this is a good sign."

She sighed with a satisfied smile despite her aching body and handed the bowl back to him.

"Would you like more?" Kioshi's brow furrowed a bit as he took the bowl and stood.

She shook her head.

"Thank you.. for taking care of me." He could tell she was having a hard time speaking.

"Don't try to talk too much," his smile was quickly returning. "And don't worry, you're safe here.. with me." He coughed and stammered. "I mean with us." He blushed furiously again and quickly tucked the covers back around her shoulders as he helped her get comfortable again. "I'll let you rest some more. If you need anything I'll be back shortly."

"Kioshi," her eyes teared up a little.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside her on the bed again.

"I'm scared! I don't want to die." Her voice was weak but clearer than usual. She was so far from home and felt so unbearably alone.

"It's alright," he opened his arms to her and she gratefully leaned into him and cried. Her body ached and her lungs burned and choked her but she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. He stroked her back gently, careful not to hurt her. "Really, it will be alright. We'll get you all healed up and we'll even take you back to your village when you're ready." He wiped tenderly at the stream of tears that ran down her cheek and brushed the hair back from her forehead. It was glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

"You feel a bit warm," his voice carried a little of his distress with it. "Grandfather! Come in here!"

The old man was at the door faster than any man his age should move.

"Why is she crying?" He approached the bed hesitantly.

"Never mind that, she's burning up. The tea didn't work." Kioshi had fear in his eyes.

"It takes time, but all the same, let me feel her forehead," he leaned down and pressed his palm to her skin. "Don't worry too much just yet. This is natural after such a severe wound. As with many things, it will probably get worse before it gets better, you know. Just be patient and keep hope up. I'm sure she will be just fine." His sigh spoke volumes more than his words. It certainly didn't make Kioshi feel any better no matter what his Grandfather said.

"What can we do?" He cradled Kagome gently. Her crying had slowed as she fell wearily asleep in his arms.

"We wait. That's all we can do. Her body must be having a hard time with all of her blood loss. The tea should help her fight infection though so try not to worry too much. We'll do whatever we can for her while we can. The rest will be up to her and she certainly seems like a strong willed child." The old man rested his hand on Kioshi's shoulder with a reassuring smile before walking towards the doorway again.

"We'll mix another tea with stronger herbs. They may be able to help more, but lets wait till she gains a little more strength first. Don't let your worry overcome you, Kioshi. It won't help her if you focus on the negative." He disappeared through the door and into the cool night air.

Kioshi leaned over Kagome and slid her back into the bed as carefully as he could and drew the sheets up around her tightly.

"I don't know who you are, Kagome, but I know there's something special about you."

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and stood.

"I'll check on you again in a little while," he whispered even though he knew she probably couldn't hear him. Although, Kioshi could have sworn that he saw a small smile, but no, it was probably just his wishful thinking. His heart fluttered all the same.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Inuyasha sat high in a tree over-looking the village. The view was beautiful as the sun rose, casting an array of hues through the sky. He leapt to the ground and began trekking back into the village.

It was finally the beginning of the second day since she left and he was already getting agitated. The wait for her to come back was driving him crazy. He stopped mid-step and looked back in the direction of the well. Man was it tempting.

"Just one more day, that's all you get, Kagome," he growled. It felt like forever. He might not admit it to anyone else but he was really beginning to miss her.

On a whim, he turned and walked towards the well that connected their two times.

The morning air was cool on his skin and the forest was only just beginning to stir. Inuyasha tilted his head back and took in a deep breath of the fragrant air. Kagome's smell was all through the forest here as well and it made his chest ache just a little as he thought about her.

It didn't take long before the clearing surrounding the well came into view. Something was sitting on the wooden lip of it, curled up into a small reddish orange ball.

"Shippo." Inuyasha cursed and shook his head as he walked over to the sleeping Kitsune. A sly grin spilled over his lips as he fought the temptation to push the little youkai into the well.

Instead, a sigh slipped out of him and he turned to walk away but paused. He muttered angrily to himself and went back to the well.

_What do I think I'm doing? _It went against his grain but Inuyasha slipped Shippo gently into his arms and carried him back through the forest towards the village. _Doesn't the little brat know he shouldn't be out here by himself. He's too useless to fend off anything real_

When the village finally appeared through the last of the trees, Inuyasha immediately headed for Kaede's house where the Kitsune usually slept. The sooner he could get rid of him the better, and thankfully the village seemed to still be sleeping as he picked his way through it.

_Good, no one's up yet. How embarrassing if anyone saw me_ He groaned and looked at the little face in his arms. _Little bastard _Inuyasha couldn't help the small grin that forced its way over his lips.

Kaede's house was mercifully still quiet as well. He could smell the old woman inside along with Sango and Kirara. They must have made it back sometime in the night. He had to be careful. This was the last thing he wanted anyone to see him doing.

The floorboards creaked only barely under his weight as he slipped Shippo into his bedding. Inuyasha took a quick peak around before he tucked the blanket over the little fox.

With a cautious leap, he was at the edge of the doorway and through it.

_Made it_ He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders back. The birds were beginning to grow louder as more woke to the morning light.

"That was a nice thing you just did. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"E-EHH!" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of the monk's voice. "Miroku!" He growled. "Kisama!" The hanyou drew his hand into a claw and snapped his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you for this."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" He put his hands up defensively. "It was just a compliment." His smile was a little on the dark side.

"If you tell anyone.. I'll.."

"I won't, I won't."

"Promise?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and cracked his claw again.

"Yes! Don't you trust me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't answer then," Miroku seemed a little dejected.

The hanyou snorted and walked passed the monk back into the forest towards the well.

It wasn't long before the monk was following him.

"Did you want something?" Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop, turning on his heel to confront him.

"Just going for a walk. You don't mind do you?" Miroku smiled his usual charming smile.

"Do what you fucking want." Inuyasha snorted and went on his way again, muttering darkly under his breath.

Miroku kept close on his heels as they walked knowing full well that Inuyasha probably wanted nothing more than to get away from him before the monk had a chance to say what he wanted to say.

"You know, you've changed a lot since I first met you."

"No I haven't." Inuyasha snapped.

"I've seen a sparkle in your eye growing for sometime now. Could it be for.." he smiled teasingly. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha came to a sudden stop; his face flustered red and was growing redder by the moment.

"What are you talking about?" He was growling defensively.

"I think I hit a soft spot." Miroku snickered. "Is that why you snapped at her the other night? Are you afraid she'll find out?"

"Maybe," he murmured under his breath.

Miroku stopped and crossed his arms grinning like a fool. When Inuyasha noticed, he turned and glared at the monk with burning cheeks.

"I knew it. You are in love with her, but you just can't admit it can you?" Inuyasha began to stammer and growl all at once in his search for excuses, but couldn't find one. "There's nothing wrong with it, you know." Miroku walked up to him and patted the back of his shoulder in a half teasing manner.

"If you tell anyone. I'll make sure you die painfully." He was cracking his claw threateningly again.

"Really now, your secret's safe with me. But why not tell her how you feel?"

Inuyasha turned and walked on to the well again. He suddenly wanted to get away from Miroku as fast as he could; somewhere in the back of his mind though, he knew it was impossible.

"You know, I believe she feels the same about you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou gritted his teeth but kept his silence until they reached the well. He leaned heavily over its edge and peered into it as he had so many times before. Miroku, in turn, sat on its wooden lip and watched him quietly.

"I can't do it. I can't be happy until Kikyo is avenged and I can't let Kagome in like that. I'm not sure I ever can. How would it end, Miroku? How could I ever make her happy?" He sighed as he sagged down and rested his chin on his forearms. Miroku could barely believe Inuyasha was confiding in him so honestly. He felt certain it was a relief for the hanyou to finally bring it out into the open. "I'd rather she never knew so she could return home when all is said and done and Naraku's dead."

"What about her feelings? Shouldn't you let her have some part in a decision like this?"

Inuyasha's head drooped a little more. "It would make it that much harder on her. And I don't know how I could ever tell her to begin with."

"My friend, women are never easy. But when you find one that is as special as she is, maybe you shouldn't let her get away without a fight, hmm?"

Inuyasha turned and sunk to the foot of the well. Miroku moved to join him in the long silence that followed.

"You really should talk to her, Inuyasha." Miroku eventually broke the quiet as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"What would I tell her?" he sighed.

"That you want her to bare your children?" Miroku couldn't help himself as he peaked out of the corner of his eye at the hanyou, smiling teasingly.

"NANI!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the thought.

"It was just a joke you know. Although it's interesting if you're taking me seriously," he snickered and canted his head in the hanyou's direction.

"Inuyasha?" The boy was pale and looked like he was hyperventilating. "You ok?" Miroku slapped him across the cheek. "Snap out of it. It was just a joke."

Snarling, Inuyasha faced him with his fist clenched.

"Don't hit me! And that wasn't very funny you know!" The hanyou slumped back into his previous posture. "I was being serious. What would I say to her.. if I said .. something?"

"Try the truth."

"I think I need to go." Inuyasha stood.

"Through the well?" Miroku sounded a little too hopeful as his eyes followed him up.

"No. I'm sure she's still angry with me anyway." There was another long pause. "I'm so confused, Miroku."

"Confused?" the monk held up his hands with a teasing look in his eye. "I should tell you, I don't go that way." His grin was from ear to ear.

"Not like that you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled and turned his nose up at him. "Why do I bother?" he huffed and started to walk off.

"You know, I think you confuse her just as much as she does you. Maybe more. It's probably because you don't talk about the things you should be talking about the most? I hope I'm not being too subtle here." Miroku's voice was gentle. "Just remember that your heart carries you where _it_ wants to go, not you it."

"Don't tell her about this, Miroku."

"If that's what you want, but you know how I feel about it. Fate brought you two together, across time, for a reason."

"Fate's cruel. You know it probably better than any of us." Inuyasha turned a glance to the monk's hand before he leapt into the air and disappeared into the thick forest canopy some distance off.

"I only hope you make the right decision when the time comes, Inuyasha. I don't want to see Kagome hurt." Miroku clenched his fist in and out feeling the curse wrapped beneath his prayer beads until at last the monk stood and dusted his garments off. "I can see this is going to be a long wait for Kagome to come back."


	5. Dreamers

**Chapter Five - Dreamers**

Ran's ears perked as she canted her head into the wind and went ridged.

"What is it old girl?" The old man followed her gaze. "My senses aren't what they used to be you know."

Suddenly the white wolf burst into ferocious snarling, the pink of her gums flashing as every sharp tooth was bared.

The old man took a step back and called over his shoulder to his grandson.

"Kioshi! We've got company!"

The young man appeared through the doorway of the one-room shack.

"What's.." He paused as a human-like form landed in their small clearing and began to approach them with the quiet confidence of a cat. His skin was as pale as the moon's light, haloed by hair as black as night, and yet every strand reflected in it the hues of a rising storm. His ears parted his hair as their long elegant form stretched back into unusually long points. Most remarkable of all were the demons' eyes as they danced wildly with an electric blue color and seemed to catch the light in strange and unusual ways.

Thunder rolled above where only moments ago existed sunlit skies.

"I believe you have what is mine," he motioned with his hand towards the ramshackle hut.

"Raiju, I would never have guessed," the old man stepped between the youkai and the small shack containing Kagome. Kioshi stepped up alongside his grandfather. "This isn't your usual style."

"Haru, it's been a long time, and I see you're still an old man." The demon snickered darkly. "I'd have thought you'd have been long dead by now." Raiju threw a hand dismissively out as though shooing a fly. "I would assume you've been nursing her back to health? I think I'll put an end to that." He began approaching the shack, his eyes meeting neither of the other two men's.

Kioshi's hackles went on edge as his fury mounted. He stepped in Raiju's path and snarled.

"What do you want with her?"

Raiju's eyes glimmered for a moment as the shadow of a smile passed over his lips.

"Aren't you a brave little boy.." The youkai looked the young man over.

Infuriated, Kioshi started after Raiju but was stopped by his grandfathers' harsh grip on his arm.

"Stand down, Kioshi. He may be more than you can handle right now. What is it you want with Kagome, Raiju?" Kioshi was careful to stay directly in Raiju's path as the two older men spoke. He felt uneasy that his grandfather knew this demon and yet remained so calm.

"So you really don't know who she is, do you? I thought of all people, you would sense it, Haru. She is the reincarnation of a powerful miko that once protected the sacred jewel… the Shikon no Tama."

Kioshi looked to his grandfather. The look in his old eyes spoke of understanding but Kioshi had never heard of it.

"Shikon no Tama?" The young man furrowed his brow.

"It's a crystal of great power, Kioshi; but it can also cause great harm when it is in the wrong hands." Haru addressed the youkai once more. "As I had heard it, the jewel went missing 50 years ago."

"You've lived a hermits life. The Shikon no Tama is back in our world. Unfortunately, that girl you have in there shattered it."

"She must have great spiritual power then, if you are treating her so delicately, Raiju. You aren't afraid of her, are you?"

"She has the power to purify the jewel, and with her death nothing can stand in the way of it reaching its ultimate potential." Lightning ripped through a nearby tree as thunder roared above.

"You aren't able to approach her, are you? Not when she is at full strength. That's why you were attacking her from a distance. You are afraid of her."

"I fear no one, Haru. You most of all should know that."

Lightning tore through the air again and crashed with roaring power above. In that flash of blazing fire, Raiju moved with the swiftness of wind to pass the two men and enter the place Kagome lay sleeping with a growing fever. Neither of the two could see the youkai move; yet both sensed where he was going.

"Kagome!" with a great speed of his own, Kioshi turned and all but flew through the doorway after the demon. A sudden swell of astonishing power threw the young man from the hut as light poured through every open crevice and crack of the wooden structure with a horrible, burning intensity.

"Kioshi!" Haru rushed to his grandson's side. Kioshi was trying to stand as the light faded and the forest fell silent. Neither had noticed as sunlight immediately began to trickle through the treetops once more.

"I'm alright, Grandfather," Kioshi fought to stand with his grandfather's help. "But Kagome..!" He pushed away from the old man and ran to the doorway only to find Raiju slumped and barely standing against the far wall. His arm was hidden beneath his cloak as blood slowly seeped through the woven fabric and dripped onto the dusty floor. "Ka.. Kagome?" Kioshi's gaze fell next on her quietly sleeping form. Nothing had changed about her yet an amazing power still crackled in the air around them.

"It seems you over-estimated our young miko, Raiju." Haru snickered with confidence.

"Raiju!" Kioshi was overcome with a sudden swell of rage as he flew into Raiju and snapped him across the face with his balled fist. The force of it almost threw the demon through the wall behind him.

"KIOSHI!" Haru looked furious. Hearing his name called distracted Kioshi for only a breath of time but Raiju took it as his opportunity to retreat. He drew what power he could through his body and leapt upwards through the roof, shattering it. Shards of wood splintered everywhere raining down with it leaves and whatever else had long been collecting on the old shack.

Snarling again, Kioshi leapt through the breech after Raiju but he was gone. "Kisama!" The young man turned from his perch on the roof to see Haru below walking from the shack towards the fire. Ran was still nowhere to be seen but he could feel his grandfathers irritation even from there. It was music he didn't want to hear. Instead, he turned and easily leapt back through the ragged opening to see to Kagome. The sunlight poured in after him and lit the small shack overbearingly. He hadn't noticed it before, but not a bit of the shack had been charred from her assault; it seemed as though Raiju had been the only thing damaged.

"Amazing.." he peered around but was drawn back to her as she stirred with nightmares again. Her brow was beaded over with a heavier sheen of sweat than before.

"The fever must be getting worse," he sighed. He could feel his heart still pounding in his chest. "What are you that when even asleep you have so much power? You're more than a miko, aren't you?" He took a cloth from the bowl of water they had been using to cool her temperature.

Kioshi carefully wrung the cloth of water and folded it appropriately. He was a little nervous to touch her directly after what he had seen her do to Raiju. His fear was that the same might happen to him, but his concern overrode his dread as he gently sat beside her and stroked her brow with the cooling water.

He let a finger stray a touch to her skin. It was a connection as this that allowed him to peak into her dreams, but he held himself back for a moment as he looked into her closed eyes and furrowed expression. She was scalding to the touch

Without warning, she began to flail in her dreamy haze as though fighting against something or someone. The back of Kagome's hand fiercely latched onto Kioshi's wrist. Suddenly he was thrust into her mind with tremendous force; his heart pounded terribly as it skipped beats to match the rhythm of hers. His vision, too, began to fail as his mind incorporated itself into hers.

"Aieee!" Out of the blue, Kioshi felt a slap sting across his face.

"What was that for?" Kioshi stammered as Kagome came into view when his vision finally cleared.

"Kioshi! Ahh, sorry about that, you surprised me." Kagome waved her hand dismissively.

The young man rubbed at his cheek vigorously to make the stinging go away.

They were sitting in a beautiful clearing where a well sat disused and overgrown. Birds were singing as though from a memory. It was all so real that Kioshi found it difficult to remember where he really was.

"I'm glad to see you are in such good spirits, considering."

"Considering?"

He nodded. "Don't you remember?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Eh, never mind," he shook his head and was content to lean back onto his arms. Maybe it was better that she not know. Worrying never did anyone good, especially when they were trying to heal from such an injury as hers.

"No, tell me. I can see it in your face. Something's wrong isn't it?" She looked a little defiant as she crossed her arms.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream," Kioshi tried to laugh it off but his face was reddening. Something about her made him feel comfortable as if he was where he was meant to be with her and never had to leave.

"I.. When was I asleep? I didn't realize I had been dreaming." Kagome looked a bit stunned.

"Eh, never mind about it. Really. It's rather warm here, isn't it?" Kioshi changed the subject.

"I know! It's soo hot I really wish I could just go home and sit in the air conditioning, but for some reason the well won't work. I can't help but think Inuyasha had something to do with it to keep me from going home again. That selfish bastard," she was clenching her fist.

"Air.. conditioning?" Kioshi looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's a machine that cools the air. At this time of year its wonderful!" She let herself fall back into the grass with her arms outstretched. "Even the shade feels hot here. Its almost too much to stand," she moaned exasperated.

"Machine?" She laughed softly at him.

"Never mind." She lay there quietly for a bit as he watched her. "You know, you remind me a lot of Inuyasha." Her eyes searched his kind face. "Anyway, did.. did you have something on your mind, Kioshi?" She wasn't looking at him anymore but was instead staring up at the sky through the leaves.

"N..no. Well, I was curious about this.. Inuyasha. Who is he?"

"Inu.. Yasha.." Her eyes fell into a dreamy gaze if not a little hurt. "That's right, somehow I forgot that you haven't met him. Well," she huffed a bit. "He's a selfish jerk that only cares about using me to collect the Shikon shards." Her eyes took on a sad expression despite her angry words.

"You.. care about him, don't you?"

"No! Who could care about someone like him." She turned on her side and sighed softly. Kioshi reached over and gently touched her shoulder. "First he tells me to go and then he tells me to stay. Why can't he just make up his mind? Sometimes," she turned her gaze to his with watering eyes, "he gets this look in his eyes with so much caring but I don't know if it's for me or for Kikyo."

"I can't see why it wouldn't be for you." The tenderness in his voice was unmistakable.

"Kioshi?"

His blushing was ferocious. He had to look away from her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so direct. I should go. I need to check your wounds and change the bandages anyway." Kioshi moved to stand but Kagome's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his. He had forgotten himself.

"Wounds!" A look of fear washed through her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything, but in the waking world your body was severely wounded."

Kagome's hand relaxed its grip on Kioshi and she looked down a little.

"I.. I think I remember a little now. That explains then why the well doesn't work either, doesn't it?." She looked away. "None of this is real, is it? Then, Inuyasha didn't rescue me this time." The last she muttered beneath her breathe as she touched a tender point in her left shoulder and winced. "Thank you, Kioshi." Kagome's face remained down turned. He thought he saw the glitter of a tear falling but it was hard to tell.

The world around them began to fade into darkness gradually. The form of it was dark and deeper than night as it snuck in on cat-like feet; yet the light remained around the two as they spoke.

"The only thing we ask is that you get yourself well. You are safe here with us until then."

"Tell me, where are we if this isn't the 'waking world'? Are we in a dream of some sort?"

"Well, yes, mostly. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly. We're in your sleeping mind, your dreams."

"Are.. are you real then?" Her dark eyes looked into his with confusion and reached out to touch him, to see if he was whole, she was shocked when the skin of his hand felt real to her and pulled back a bit. "This.. place feels so real to me."

He grabbed her hand into his for reassurance.

Kioshi rubbed the back of his neck with hesitance. "You're heart is here. That's why it's so real to you. Dreams have their own reality as much as the waking world does."

"Then, how can you be here? You seemed so real, or are you part of my dream, too?" Her hand was holding onto his again, squeezing tightly. Kioshi thought he could feel a slight tremble running through her as she spoke.

"I am real. Just a visitor though." With each heartbeat he could see forms and visions surrounding them and then darkness. They were shrouded flashes of her memories.

"But, how? How's that possible?"

"I suppose you could say that it's an ability I was born with. But strangely, it was when _you_ touched me that it happened. I had no power over it this time, and it's never been this strong before. Everything here is so real. I can even feel your heart beating as if it's my own." He peered around as her hand fell completely away from his in her thoughtfulness. Kioshi took the opportunity to stand.

"Kagome," Kioshi gazed down to her. "Enjoy your dreams while your body heals, alright? You can make them into whatever you want, so make them happy ones. I should go."

"What if, what if I don't wake up? I didn't even know this was a dream. How will I find my way back?"

"I'll be here to lead you. Don't worry too much, please? It won't help you heal if you fret too much, alright?" Kioshi's smile was gentle as his form began to fade and return to the waking world.

"Thank you, Kioshi." He could only barely hear her as his spirit returned to his own body.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Inuyasha sat perched on the edge of the well, peering down into it as he had so many times before.

"Do you think he's finally going to go?" Shippo and Miroku were watching from a safely hidden position.

"I don't know, it's only been two days now." Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But then again, Inuyasha is awfully impatient when it comes to Kagome."

Shippo nodded as they both looked on intently.

Suddenly, Inuyasha cocked his head in their direction with his ear twitching.

"Iieee.. Do you think he spotted us?" Shippo's voice was shrill in Miroku's ear as the monk quickly slapped his hand over the kitsune's mouth. They both watched again to see if they had been spotted.

Inuyasha turned and leapt into the well, disappearing into its depths.

"Thank goodness." Miroku sighed with relief and set Shippo down. "Let's keep our fingers crossed," the monk stood and brushed himself off. "Shall we head back ourselves, then?"

"Mmhmm," Shippo nodded looking a little happier.

"Maybe Sango will need some special care after her battle with that youkai." Miroku had a dreamy look in his eyes as he walked on towards the village.

"You lecherous monk. Don't you ever think about anything else?" Shippo huffed a bit with disgust.

"Mmm, Sango." He was already lost in his dirty little dreams.

"Oy, wait for me! Miroku!" Shippo ran after him with his small legs. "Miroku!"

A flurry of red fabric swooped down in front of Miroku with a malicious sound trailing along after it.

"Kisama! I thought I smelled the stench of a corrupt monk and flea-ridden runt. What the hell are you doing spying on me!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles dangerously.

"Eh heh, well, I thought you leapt into the well!" Miroku took a small step back with an appeasing smile stretched over his features.

"Don't try and change the subject!" the hanyou snarled.

"Just go get Kagome back already, Inuyasha!" Shippo took a breath for courage and balled his fist tightly as he stepped out from behind the monk. "Why can't you just admit that you were wrong?"

"Nani!" Inuyasha knocked the kitsune over the head repeatedly.

"Itai!" Shippo rubbed the swollen knots on his brow. "You bastard!"

"Really now, Inuyasha. Beating on Shippo isn't very nice."

"Would you rather I beat on you, then?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again, growling.

"Ahh, no. That's alright," Miroku's voice was filled with poorly hidden amusement.

"Feh! Then stop spying on me!" He leapt into the branches and was gone before Miroku and Shippo had time to catch their breath.

"What a sour mood. Maybe we shouldn't have been spying on him, after all." Miroku looked at Shippo with narrowed eyes. The lumps covering his little head were glowing red with pain still. "Then again, it's so much fun to watch these things play out!" Something about his expression pissed Shippo off more than he could stand.

"Miroku!"

"Ehh, heh, gomen, gomen!" He waved his hand dismissively and walked on.

"Inuyasha, I hope you go get her soon." His whine was soft in tone. "I miss you, Kagome." The kitsune looked back over his shoulder towards the well again. "Stupid Inuyasha!"


	6. Crumbling

**Chapter Six : Crumbling**

As Kioshi slipped back into his body, the smell of smoldering flames and burnt meat pervaded his nostrils. It left him feeling horribly disoriented and nauseous.

"Jii-san?" Kioshi rubbed his eyes trying to regain his vision.

"Oh, so your finally back, huh?"

With his eyes clearing, Kioshi was astonished to find that the sun had long since set. Startled, he darted a glance to Kagome. She still lay sleeping with sweat pouring from her pale skin.

"How can it be so late? It felt like it had only been a little while."

"Regardless, you've been gone, all day. I warned you about entering her mind while she is in such a fragile state, Kioshi. Let us hope you haven't weakened her from the experience more than she can handle."

"But.. but I didn't do it this time. Grandfather, she touched me and drew _me_ in! It was just like the waking world. Everything seemed so alive and real." He turned and gently stroked the sweat from her brow with his thumb as he gazed softly into her face. "I've never had an experience like that before."

"She.. drew you in? Strange."

"Yes. We sat in this beautiful clearing where there was an old well. The whole of it was chiming with the sounds of real animals and I couldn't feel mental boundaries _anywhere_. The expanse of it was so immense that I could barely keep a grip on what was real and what was a dream. I almost forgot where I really was, Jii-san." He took his hand from her brow and slowly turned it over before his eyes to be sure it was really his own.

"Astonishing, Kioshi. It seems she has a great deal more power than just a normal miko. Although I'd say she already proved that with Raiju." Haru crossed his arms and snorted. "Speaking of which, I told you not to go after him. You must realize that within his grasp are the very powers of lightening and thunder."

"But, Grandfather, he was after Kagome's life. You can't expect me to just stand by and do nothing!" Kioshi stood and walked to the fire his Grandfather had built in the pit at the center of the small hut.

"What power she must have to be able to afflict damage like that to a youkai like Raiju, even while unconscious. We should be careful around her, Kioshi."

"Hai," he finally set himself down beside the old man. They sat for some time with no words passing between them as Kioshi ate the small charred bit of meat his grandfather had saved for him as his thoughts returned to Kagome's inner world. He felt deeply connected to her now. It was a feeling he couldn't explain or ignore.

"I believe that there is more to Raiju's attack than he's letting on. None of this seems like him." The old man thought for a moment. "There must be something else behind it all."

"Grandfather?" Kioshi swallowed the last bite and threw the remaining bones into the fire.

"Hmm?"

"Why," Kioshi seemed a little withdrawn and cold as he spoke. "Why is it you seem to know this Raiju so well?" There was an unmistakable look in his blue eyes that sang of brewing anger.

"I wondered when this would come up." The old man's expression grew taunt as he thought. "It's not an easy thing to remember, and its not because I'm an old man." He happened a snide smile that was anything but real. "It seems so long ago now, but I knew him even when I was a child. It was around then that he had fallen in love with my sister. Of course she was human, but he had a kinder heart then." Haru seemed to lose himself to his memories. "Well," he finally brought his eyes back into focus and stared at Kioshi with a distant look still haunting his eyes, "to make a long story short, she was killed and he reaped his revenge. I was the only one to survive."

Everything grew quiet. Kioshi hadn't expected anything like this and felt ashamed for asking.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather. I never knew." Kioshi bowed deeply and respectfully but was interrupted as he spoke.

"It was a long time ago." The old man grunted as he stood up. "I just can't shake the feeling that there is something else looming behind Raiju's attempt on Kagome than simply getting her shards or removing a miko. I realize that she can apparently purify the jewel, but there are also others with a similar power that I feel certain he hasn't touched. So why her?"

"Do you suppose.. that she did something to him that he wants revenge for? She seems to have the power to hurt him, or maybe he just sees her as an obstacle." Kioshi sounded withdrawn as he spoke.

"If that were true, then my feelings that there is something more sinister on the horizon would be confirmed. But what that could be.. I just don't know."

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

It was dark in the old shack and she could faintly hear the sounds of night drifting in from just beyond the old mildewed walls. Thank goodness. Night meant cool air.

Kagome stirred, trying to sit up despite the pain it cause her and took a harried breath. If only she could find the strength to make it outside. She was beginning to feel like her flesh had caught fire and desperately wanted the cool night air to sooth her burning skin.

With her arm cradled tightly against her and sweat pouring over her pale skin, she gingerly slid her feet to the floor. At least the flooring was cool to the touch but it wasn't enough. She absolutely had to make it outside.

It was strange, though, how weak she felt. She hadn't realized how many bruises she had till now either. It felt like every joint in her body ached and then some. She had to make it to the door, though. It was just a few steps away after all, and she could already feel the wafting breeze coming through the cracks there.

"Come on, Kagome. Pull yourself together. You can do this." She whispered the pep-talk to herself as her vision started to blur. "Just a few measly steps."

She slid one foot forward and could suddenly feel even more of those bruises from her fall. They ached horribly but it still wasn't enough to deter her. She was desperate for the cool air outside, anything to quench the heat of her fever. It didn't help either that the sheet was still wrapped around her as she staggered, dragging it through the dust.

Kagome forced herself to take another step forward, and then another until her hand was finally within reaching distance of the doorframe. One more step and she would be outside, but her vision was beginning to fade fast and her breathing was becoming more and more difficult. She felt like she was suffocating but she had to make it.. out into the fresh air.

With her good arm, she pushed aside the door covering and leaned against the wall as she passed through it and out. Exasperated, Kagome was overwhelmed as the cool night air caressed her sweat soaked body and swooned deeply into the sensation. It was far more than she could bear.

Somewhere, in the mottled world outside of her range of grasp, she thought she could hear Kioshi yelling her name. It sounded strange and oddly strained. Kagome couldn't help thinking how out of place it was in the middle of the forest at night.

Detached. That's what it was. So then, maybe it wasn't real after all. Another dream that was more real than she wanted. She was starting to worry that she couldn't tell the difference anymore. Everything seemed to be flowing through the cracks and she couldn't find the plug. Not to mention how painfully hot it was!

There was something else, though. Through the heat of her fever, she could feel strong arms lifting her and was reminded of.. someone.

"Inu.. yasha!"

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Kioshi had been stroking the dark strands of hair from Kagome's sweat soaked brow as he held her in his arms when she spoke the name he was beginning to hate.

That was when it happened. His vision blurred and he began to feel disoriented. It was a nauseating sensation he had felt only once before. She was somehow tapping into his power again. With the state she was in now, though, he feared what this kind of strain could be causing her and how it might affect him in turn, but he couldn't pull away.

Suddenly, the haze began to clear and he found himself lying in the grass somewhere he still couldn't recognize. Everything around him was so real he feared for a moment that he wasn't entwined with Kagome's soul after all.

Kioshi rolled to his feet with a fair bit of ease and peered around him. He couldn't see Kagome anywhere. It was strange, the way this place felt. It seemed like he should know this forest but he was sure that he had never stepped on these grounds before. Of course it wasn't real itself, but for some reason he was certain it did exist somewhere.

"Kagome?" Kioshi's voice echoed through the trees. The birds that had been singing suddenly fell silent. For a dream the details were far beyond thorough. He had never seen anything like this before; it was even more powerful than the last time he found himself touching her soul. It seemed everything here truly had a life force of its own and he found himself wondering what Kagome really was all over again.

A warm sensation slowly began to trickle through him, calming his mind and heart.. as if he was being purified. Kioshi turned. There, he could just barely sense it.. Kagome, it had to be her. And she was close.

He pushed through the undergrowth and the darkness that seemed to be slowly gathering overhead. It was almost tangible, like some kind of black fog. Suddenly, Kioshi felt like he was walking blind. Except for a pale light ahead, he could only grope his way through the forest as the power that had been summoning him moments ago began to quickly fade.

The feeling of another presence filled the air unexpectedly.

"Kagome!" Kioshi called out desperately as the pale light seemed to stretch so much further away. He stumbled and just barely managed to catch himself against a tree. As he looked up, there in a barely lit clearing he hadn't noticed before, stood Kagome.

She looked odd. Her form was unmoving and stood almost limp in the shafts of light that scarcely glittered through the forest canopy. Her head hung limply, as well as both arms, giving the impression she might have been sleeping despite standing.

As Kioshi started into the clearing, the other presence he had felt only moments before appeared on the opposite side of kagome and the clearing. It was a young man with silvery white hair and red clothing. He was immediately recognizable. Kioshi had seen him in her dreams once before.

"Inuyasha." He whispered as he remembered the name.

Kagome stood directly between them still unmoving.

"Kagome!" Kioshi could hear the hanyou call painfully for her. His own heart wrenched at the thought of the white haired boy taking her away from him. Without a passing word, they both rushed towards her, but it became quickly apparent that the hanyou was hastening to step protectively between Kagome and Kioshi.

The two men came to a stand still as their eyes met. A strange force was beginning to crackle around them as Kioshi could feel anger rising in him. He wanted nothing more than to have Kagome all to himself. This Inuyasha was just a hanyou after all, and Kioshi.. he had power too.

A soft, elderly voice whispered with an intensity that was far from spoken and seemed even farther away. Kioshi couldn't understand what was said but he suddenly felt like he was being ripped away against his will and thrust through a wall before being slammed back into his body again. The last thing he remembered seeing was the heated gaze of golden eyes before he passed out.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Miroku suddenly stood and looked towards the door of Kaede's humble home.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?" The tips of Sango's chopsticks rested on her delicate lips as she looked suspiciously at him.

"I sense it too, and it feels ominous."

"Kaede, what do you think it is?" Miroku looked down at her as she poured the last of the soup into her own bowl. He couldn't help but be a little irritated by it.

"I cannot say, but I feel a strange familiarity from it. This doesn't bode well, however, as I can also feel whatever power this is reaching beyond our planes. I have a dark feeling about this." Kaede paused as she sipped a bit from the edge of her bowl. "Perhaps you should find Inuyasha and search it out. Though I'd be surprised if he went along without a fuss." She narrowed her eyes with an annoyed expression.

"Other.. planes?" Sango looked a bit taken aback, after all, she hadn't felt a thing.

"Yes, it is believed that there are other levels of existence outside of our own with their own creatures and powers. Some are known in old stories to have tried to reach our own plane, knowing that our weapons cannot destroy them. It gives them a great advantage over us." Miroku settled himself back onto the floor pensively as he closed his eyes in thought, listening quietly to Kaede's speech.

"But, then how could they get here?" Sango was watching Miroku in his thoughtfulness. She had to admit, there was something charming about him when he was acting serious. She suddenly found that her cheeks were growing a bit warm and looked sharply away.

"I truly have no idea. But I think we just felt the first gateway opening." As she spoke, the solemn tones in Kaede's voice added weight to their meaning.

"Then we will have to do something about it. Naraku is enough to worry about on his own." Miroku rubbed the back of his cursed hand as he looked towards Sango. If only touching her was a cure, he would have long been saved. A guilty smile happened over his lips.

"Do you suppose Naraku has something to do with this himself?"

"Let's hope not, Sango." Miroku was suddenly beside her with his hand in its most favorite spot of all.

"Of all the timing!" Sango's hackles shot up as she reared back and struck the houshi. The force of it left a trail of bright red, pulsing skin in the shape of a hand-print across his swollen cheek.

"What's going on?" Shippo stirred and looked up at the two with sleepy eyes.

"Miroku-san, really now." Kaede sipped the last of her broth down and shook her head. "I hope it was worth it."

Miroku's eyes spun in his head as he slipped backwards unconscious.

"Jeez, Sango. How hard did you hit him anyway?" Shippo rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat upright.

"He deserved it!" She hollered defensively. "Maybe it was a little more than I meant to do, though." The last of it was almost a whisper as she slunk a few paces further away from the lecherous monk, just in case.

"In any event, we have more serious concerns to worry about now." Kaede sighed darkly and stared off into the fire.


	7. Rush Against Time

**Chapter Seven : Rush Against Time**

Inuyasha bolted upright, almost falling from his branch.

"What.. was _that _just now?" His hand clutched at his chest as he breathed heavily trying to understand what had happened. "Was that.. _real_?" Kagome had been there, but she looked so strange. And the feeling, the smells, everything seemed like it was from the clearing that surrounded the well. Could it possibly have been.. real?

The hanyou leapt sky-bound from his perch beyond the treetops and rushed the short distance towards the well. He had to be sure Kagome was safe there. But deep down he knew something was wrong.

"I'll never forgive myself if she's hurt."

With a leap of immense power, Inuyasha reached the clearing and landed perfectly on the edge of the well. There was a pause, though as he balanced there. The idea that she might not have made it home.. he wasn't sure he could stand it. He was supposed to be the one to protect her.. and yet he had let her go off on her own.

"Just wait for me, Kagome." His voice was filled with fear as he took a breath and plunged into the well, disappearing into another time. He prayed she was there. She just had to be there!

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Are you alright, Kioshi?"

"Haru, what happened?" Kioshi winced as he sat up. "I feel so weak. Is Kagome alright?"

"Haru? It's not like you to call me that," the old man snickered.

"Sorry, grandfather."

"Well then, that's better. Yes, she's as fine as she can be in her present state and sleeping deeply right now. As for you, however, you must obey me under all circumstances when I say this: do not touch Kagome-sama with your own skin directly again, alright?"

"But.."

"You must swear it."

"What is it you're not telling me, Grandfather? What happened?" It was as Kioshi asked this that he realized the dawn sun was glowing just at the edge of the horizon, barely peeking it's way through the tree trunks.

"You've been out all night," Ran brushed against Kioshi and forcibly claimed a spot in his lap. "She's been worried about you, you know.. so pay her some attention." Haru filled a bowl with something and handed it to Kioshi.

"What is it?" The young man reached out for it with one hand as the other stroked through the wolf's pelt contentedly.

"Just drink it. It'll help you find your strength." Kioshi couldn't help but think he saw a strange smile in the old wrinkled expression that stared down at him.

He sniffed at the elixor. Kioshi almost gagged. It smelled horrendous! He wasn't sure he could handle drinking it down, but the look Haru was giving him now said that if he didn't then he was about to feel a whole lot worse.

Kioshi pinched his nose shut and grimaced deeply. It was hard to force himself to do it, but somehow he found the courage he didn't know he had and down it went.

It tasted worse than it smelled, but amazingly Kioshi was beginning to feel a little better already.

Haru poured himself something and sat beside the young man, patting Ran's rump as he made himself comfortable.

"That was quite a spectacle you two put on last night. You want to tell me what you saw?" Haru sipped at his tea. The fragrance was washing over towards Kioshi as the breeze changed direction. It certainly smelled better than his had and he suddenly realized how much he hated the after taste of whatever broth it was he had just forced down.

Kioshi obviously looked uncomfortable with the question and looked away, concentrating his gaze on Ran as he stroked his fingers through her thick white pelt.

"I was in the same clearing again that I saw last time. It was far more realistic than before though. I remember the distinct feeling that I really was there and that this reality was the dream. And then when I found Kagome.. _he_ was there. Inuyasha. We were about to fight when.." Kioshi looked up at Haru with a troubled expression.

"What is it, Kioshi?"

"What if that hanyou really was there. Is that even possible?" Kioshi's hand stopped its massage over Ran's shoulders and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Go on."

"I felt his yoki. I know I did."

"I see."

"Why do I get the feeling you know something about what happened, Haru?" Kioshi's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Show some respect to your elders, Kioshi. It's Grandfather." The old man grinned teasingly but his expression quickly dissolved into seriousness. "At the moment you touched that young girl, a huge force washed through the forest. It was enough to send me rolling as well. I could sense something trailing through it that was very dark indeed. I suspect it wasn't anything of Kagome's or your doing, though so I am still left wondering."

"Do you think it was coming from Inuyasha?"

"What?" Haru scratched his head with a curious expression.

"The dark presence!" Kioshi growled and muttered something about senility.

"Oh! I truly don't know, but I can't help feeling that whatever it was had something ominous about it. That's why I think you should refrain from touching her. It seems to me that it's when you two touch skin to skin that something happens." He noticed the young boy began blushing furiously. _Hmm, curious_. "And I know how your power works so it only furthers my theory. It also seems obvious to me that there's more to this girl than just being a miko. I know I've said it before, but now I more than believe it."

"You mean you didn't before?"

The old man narrowed his eyes and glared at Kioshi with an overly dramatic expression.

"I don't believe a lot of the things I say." The look on Kioshi's face as Haru admitted it was beyond comical. It was obvious that he took the old man much too seriously. And at that Haru howled with laughter.

"You know, now isn't really the time for your bad jokes, Grandfather."

"Yes, yes, but you should have seen yourself," Haru wiped at his wrinkled old eyes and soothed his laughter away. "Seriously though, I'm beginning to think Raiju wasn't really after this girls life. I can't shake this feeling that perhaps he had intended for us to find her."

"How can you be sure? It seemed like he was trying hard enough to kill her to me. The wound he gave her may be fatal itself, and what about when he came after her here?" Kioshi felt his stomach turning at the thought of Kagome dying, but it had to be said.

"Maybe he was after her Shikon shards. I can't really say of course but Raiju never has been one for the obvious route. His mind is sharp and focused and so I can't bring myself to believe that he would be so blunt with his actions. I've said it before that I think there's more to this than meets the eye, but now I'm more certain of it than ever." Haru stroked his jaw line in thought.

"What will we do then, Grandfather?"

"She's obviously the key to all of this so we will of course protect her. I know you won't have any complaints about that, will you?" He smiled at the young man. "I've noticed you've grown even more fond of her. Dare I say you've fallen in love with her?" The old man had stars glittering in his eyes as he touched a hand to his withered cheek teasingly.

Kioshi was blushing violently again.

"Anyway, the only thing we can do right now is to continue playing his game until we better understand what's going on. Be on your guard though, I don't think this is going to be an easy ordeal. Especially for Kagome."

Kioshi looked back at the small, weather worn shack. _Especially for_ _Kagome_.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Inuyasha easily leapt upwards through the small mouth of the well and landed at the peek of the stairs leading to the door. He could hear the rumble of rain on the roof and could smell the fresh fragrance it brought with it. Traveling from a cool early morning to a dark and cloudy down-poor was something of a surprise. He feared it was an ominous sign.

"Kagome.. please be here." It was becoming a mantra at this point as he slid the door open more forcibly than he had intended. Inuyasha leapt out into the rain and mud as he rushed for Kagome's house. He was heading for the side where her bedroom window was located feeling just a bit nervous.

_I can't go in through the front door. If she isn't here it would upset her family. Please let her be here, even if she is still mad at me. _

He slid to a stop beneath her room. The light was on and glowed through the hazy darkness outside like a welcoming beacon.

_Thank god._

Gathering his strength, he leapt up to the windows sill and perched there carefully so he could peer in. No point entering if she was there, he'd just get yelled at again after all. Or worse. He touched the rosary around his neck.

Damn it, there was no one there. But the light was on. Maybe she was downstairs.

Inuyasha slid open the glass and cautiously stepped inside. The smell of her room overwhelmed him as he stood there dripping rainwater all over the floor and tracking mud over the carpet. Her scent was everywhere here and it made him feel like he was home. _Kagome_.

Suddenly, her door opened. Inuyasha's hackles went on edge as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth expecting the one word that always brought him to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" It wasn't the voice he had expected to hear at all. "You scared me! Is Kagome back as well?" Kagome's mother had dropped the laundry basket she was carrying when Inuyasha surprised her and was now stooped over picking up the spilled clothing.

"She.. she's not here then?" The hanyou suddenly felt like he was a thousand miles away as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"No, is everything alright?" He could hear the concern starting to spread through her warm voice.

The cold look in Inuyasha's eyes told her more than she wanted to know as he turned and swiftly disappeared into the rain. Behind him flowed his promise.

"I'll bring her back."

The world around him felt far distant and unreal as he rushed with every muscle straining back towards the well. _Kagome! I'm coming! Please still be alive!_

He had no idea what was waiting on the other side of the timeless well.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Do you think he went back to get Kagome?" Shippo looked back through the trees as they left the edge of the wells clearing, having searched for Inuyasha there.

"I should hope so since we can't find him anywhere else. I wonder if Kagome is still angry with him."

"When is she not?" Miroku snickered. A peek over at Sango told him she didn't find his joke that terribly funny.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" A tiny, shrill cry broke the uneasy silence. "We must leave at once. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Kagome went back to her time three days ago and Inuyasha's probably trying to drag her back as we speak. How successful he will be this time, though, we don't dare predict." Miroku snickered wickedly, but once more Sango was glaring horribly at him.

"This cannot wait any longer, my friends. Something has been put in motion that must be stopped at all costs. We must leave immediately."

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo looked upset. The idea of doing anything dangerous without the foolhardy hanyou and Kagome to hide behind was a bit much.

"I have already spoken with Kaede and she will inform them of what has happened when they return. Inuyasha's nose will lead them to us. We should leave without delay."

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Storm clouds were beginning to crescendo to a peek above the wells' clearing with forceful speed. Their massive bellies were taking on the dark blue-gray colors of rain clouds and thunder was already echoing through the sky as well.

By now it was mid-morning of the third day since Kagome's attack. Raiju smiled darkly as he fingered the shikon shards in his possession. Now it was time to draw Inuyasha into the game.

The powerful youkai peered at his arm where Kagome's power had licked him. _I was lucky that time_. The wound had long healed, yet the ache still pulsed through the flesh there. He had failed to retrieve the shards that time but he knew there would be another opportunity soon. Besides, the shards were not his only target.

"I can't afford any more mistakes." Thunder cracked hard overhead, shaking the land.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Inuyasha passed through the boundary between the times and landed effortlessly at the bottom of the well. He peered upwards to see the sky blackening. Strange. Before he left there was neither sign nor smell of any approaching storms.

The hanyou furrowed his brow deeply as a growl gradually filled his chest.

"I smell a youkai." He drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The power of it reverberated in the tight space at the foot of the well.

Inuyasha gathered himself and leapt forcefully out of the well and high into the air, trying to quickly spot the one he smelled. The air suddenly burned around him as a bolt of lightning struck, barely missing the hanyou by only a hairs breadth.

Inuyasha landed roughly on the ground near a scorched patch of grass where the bolt had seared the ground. He was getting pissed now, but he still couldn't see the other youkai.

"So you're the infamous Inuyasha?" It was coming from behind him. He swivelled with his bare feet scrapping into the ground and lunged after the voice but the owner had already vanished.

"Are you too afraid to fight me face to face, you bastard!"

"Not particularly. But I can't kill you just yet either." The voice was behind him again. Inuyasha thrust his sword around violently, arching it towards the strange youkai in a rage; but he was gone again!

"Stand still you asshole!"

"Why, so you can try to cut me with your little fang there? What kind of fool would I be to do that?"

"A dead one!"

"Exactly. Which isn't part of my plan just yet." He was standing only a short distance off now, right on the lip of the well tauntingly. A strange smile slipped onto his unusually calm face, reminding Inuyasha a bit too much of Naraku.

"What do you want!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The smile turned into an open lipped smile as he saw the bewildered expression on Inuyasha's face. Raiju leapt from his place on the well and was to Inuyasha before the hanyou could even take a breath to move. The cat-like moves of the youkai brought him face to face with the white-haired boy as he wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's jaw-line and threw him roughly backwards, displaying his incredible speed and strength.

Before Inuyasha could regain his senses, Raiju was upon him again. The youkai drew his fingers together into a knife-like claw and stabbed the hanyou through the left shoulder until his bloodied fingers were reaching out through his back.

"It's a shame you don't scream. It was much more fun with that girl. She even cried out your name when I struck her with my arrow." Raiju withdrew his hand as Inuyasha momentarily slumped to the ground, shuttering at the implication that Kagome might be dead. "My name is Raiju. Make sure you don't forget it."

"YOU BASTARD!" The hanyou struggled to his feet and lifted Tetsusaiga as he rushed towards the cat-like youkai. But his strike fell only to the ground, as Raiju seemed to vanish. Laughter was all that was left in his place. The force of his attempted strike sent Inuyasha sliding across the grass again.

_This isn't good. I'm losing a lot of blood._ Inuyasha forced himself to stand but he couldn't sense the evil jaki anymore and the sky was gradually beginning to clear.

"Shit. He's gone. Kagome, I know you're still alive. You have to be." Tetsusaiga dissolved into a rusted blade as he slid it back into its sheath. Clutching his shoulder, the hanyou stood and fought the dark feeling that rose in the pits of his stomach. "Just wait for me."

He felt the memories of the dream from the night before. That's right. She seemed so real then and he felt like he was being called to her. Surely it wasn't her ghost. He felt a shiver run down his spine. No it had to have been her reaching out to him. But was it really possible?

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He would find her.. one way or another. The hanyou gathered his fading strength and took off running into the forest, towards the last place he had seen her alive.

His last words to her were spiteful ones.

He had to find her before he could let himself feel anything.

"KAGOME?"

Yet feel was all he could do and it made his legs run faster and his heart feel like it would burst from the strain. It made the pain in his shoulder disappear and his resolve absolute. He would find her. And she would be alive. She had to be.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Raiju sat perched delicately on a tree branch high above the ground. From his vantage he could comfortably watch Inuyasha rush off into the forest to search for the girl. He sighed a bit, but forced a smile.

"Soon my love. All the pieces are almost into place. I will have you back in my arms before long and then we can have the happiness we once lost."


	8. Barriers

**Chapter Eight : Barriers**

His heart froze. That smell.. was of Kagome's blood. He searched through the underbrush and found a dried pool of blood staining the ground along with her broken bow. It was at the foot of a short but steep hill. There were other smells around it as well, including that of the youkai that had attacked him at the well.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.

"So it was true…" He searched fearfully for a body but found none. Good, so there was still a chance. But with how much blood he had found on the ground, he feared it was a slim chance.

"Kagome, where are you?" His voice was weak in his throat. It was unbearable to think that he had not been there when she needed him most.

The wind changed direction. It was slight, but he caught the whiff of a trail that just barely had her scent mixed with it. Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling at the thought of her in someone else's hands as the memory of his vision with Kagome returned to him.

Following his nose, he leapt into the air a great distance and charged through the underbrush as soon his feet met the ground again. His speed was greater than ever and his heart strained to keep up. He would get to her before anything else could place her in harms way.

His shoulder pulsed with pain, but his heart was in one place and in one mind-set. He would find her, no matter what. And anyone trying to hurt her would die on his claws.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Kagome wearily opened her eyes. She could smell a sweet tea being boiled and her parched throat ached for it.

"Kioshi?" She blinked to clear her eyes from sleep. The small, old shack was dark except for a shaft of light pouring in through the hole in the roof. From the smell of smoldering wood, though, she could tell the pit in the shack was being used for once.

"I believe he's gone up to the reflecting pond to fetch us some more water. He'll be back soon enough." Haru looked up and smiled warmly at her. "Are you feeling any better?" He settled a lid over the boiling pot and stood to dust himself clean.

"I feel heavy," she coughed and bowed over a bit. "Like something heavy… is sitting on my chest." Her voice was timid and broken as she breathed raspily. Haru sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand to her forehead.

"I expected as much. And a high fever, too." Haru stroked the hair stuck to her skin back and touched her cheek. "You must have a very strong will to be awake right now. It's no wonder Kioshi looks at you the way he does."

Kagome looked a bit startled.

"It's alright. Worry about yourself right now instead." His eyes followed to her bandaged chest. "May I take a look? I believe it's time to change your bandages again, anyway."

"Thank you.. for all of your.. trouble." She looked aside momentarily to prepare herself for the inevitable pain as Haru began unwrapping her wound.

"You shouldn't think on it. We are all too happy to have you with us. Now then, I'll be as gentle as I can, just bare with me," Haru chewed on his lip as he began to carefully pull away the layers of bandages.

The fluids that seeped from her injury into the wrappings had begun to crystalize and caused the cloth to stick to her flesh making it more difficult to remove. Kagome tried to scream once but suffocated in a series of coughs as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew it had to be done if she had any hope.

After all, Inuyasha probably thought she was still in her own time safe and sound. If he cared. The thought of it suddenly made her feel very much alone.

"We're almost done, just bare with it a little longer." Haru carefully withdrew the last bits of bandage from her shoulder. The flesh beneath was starkly red and badly infected. The old man felt a shiver of deep concern flush through his body. All of his knowledge meant to fight this sort of ailment just wasn't enough. He feared a dark future was ahead for her now.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and felt her heart flutter in her chest. She could tell her pulse was weak already from all of the significant blood loss she had endured, but it actually skipped beats when she realized why he looked so glum. Her eyes flowed over to her torn shoulder. She knew the arrow had gone all the way through and she knew her lung had been damaged, but the infection was why she was feeling so miserably hot and ached so badly.

One thought in particular struck her. People die from infections.

"I'm…" she sucked in a breath. "going to.. die.. aren't I?" Her throat began to feel tight and her eyes stung.

Haru couldn't look her in the eye.

"I can honestly say that I don't know." He fell silent after that and stood to find the bandages he had already washed in the river from the last change. "Let's wrap you back up then, shall we?" He withdrew his hand from a satchel beneath his worn vest. There was a multitude of leafy herbs sticking out from between his fingers in every which direction.

"These will help absorb the infection and cleanse the wound," Haru rolled each of the leaves between his fingers to break their veins open, releasing liquid that would have greater antibiotic affect. He placed them against her wound and sealing them in with the new wrappings.

Kagome grimaced at the touch but bore with it until he was done. She could feel the leaves burning against her skin.

"You are a brave young woman, Kagome. With a spirit like yours I am sure you will find a way to recover with time. Kioshi wants the chance to get to know you better anyway," he grinned a wrinkled old grin filled with mischief. She could still see in his eyes that he was hiding something.

"You don't… have to .. lie.." Kagome's voice was a little weaker than before. "I just.. wish I could… go home one… last time."

Haru helped her lie back down into the worn old bedding and drew the covers up to her chin as he deliberately avoided her last remarks.

"I'll fetch you some tea if you like," he looked into her face. It was calm and still and asleep. "It must have been too much strain for her. Poor girl." Haru looked towards the door worriedly. Kioshi would be back any moment now he hoped. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Even the trees were beginning to whisper it. And they usually didn't care where fire and axe aren't concerned.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Kioshi couldn't tear his eyes from the calm surface of the reflecting pond. It was an ancient and holy place with a small shrine half buried in undergrowth at one end. This had always been his one place of quiet thought. There were times when he felt like he could just merge into the water and find a whole other time and place beyond the sleeping forest.

He laughed softly at himself and broke the surface of the pond with his wooden bucket to collect water. As it filled, the waters surface around it returned to its calm state as though nothing had happened. To one side, something in the waters reflection caught his attention.

Kioshi dropped the bucket and spun on his heel towards a tree that hung thick, old branches out over the waters edge.

Above, in the sky, the sun was covered by one solitary cloud as dark as any storm cloud, yet it was completely alone in the empty sky. The birds had fallen silent, too.

"Raiju!"

"I wondered if you would notice me or not." He was sitting with legs crossed amongst the thick, old limbs of the tree. The wind gusted viciously as an amused expression crossed his features.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Something rippled through the country yesterday that has the spirit world in an uproar." Myoga shifted uncomfortably. "I happened across an old friend, a Shi-Ryo, that told me he witnessed O Goncho rise from the depths and cry out Izanami's return. This is very serious. If she does manage it, life will change far for the worse."

"Izanami? O Goncho?" Shippo looked questioningly at Myoga as he tossed an acorn into the air, catching it again easily.

Myoga thought for a moment.

"I'm a little sketchy on the old tale but Izanami was once a great mother deity married to the god Izanagi. When she died, she became ruler of Yomi no Kuni, the world of the dead. Before she could return, though, she was trapped there by Izanagi who lodged agigantic rock called Chigaeshi no Okami between the two worlds of the living and dead, to keep them separated for all eternity. It is said that she cursed after Izanagi upon their separation, saying that her return marked the deaths of a thousand men a day until the living world was no different than the world she ruled."

"You left out Izanagi's words, Myoga." Miroku stared down at the flea demon with disinterest. "In the old tale, he countered to his dead wife that he would cause the birth of a thousand five hundred men in return. His power is greater than hers, so against him she shouldn't be a real threat."

"That would be true except there are rumors that he is no longer.. present in the spirit world." Myoga paused for greater effect.

"You mean he really exists?" Sango had a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh yes, very much so." Myoga responded.

"I thought he was a god," Shippo caught the acorn one last time before peering at Myoga with his brow furrowed. "How can a god disappear?"

"That's a very good question, Shippo. That's why I came to find you all. I need your help finding out. Something tells me that we have a part in all this, and I am not nearly strong enough on my own, of course." There was a glare directed from every surrounding face down on Myoga. He calmly cleared his throat and continued. "Even with my great influence, it's unlikely O Goncho would surface and speak to me. He's very resistant and speaks in riddles at best."

"In other words, Myoga. You're afraid of him and want us to do your dirty work for you. Right?"

"Miroku! I'm hurt by that remark. I would never.."

"But who's O Goncho?" Shippo set Myoga down onto the sandy path that carved through the tall weeds.

"O Goncho is an old dragon that lives in the waters of Ukisima and is seen every fifty years as a great golden bird. It's a bad omen if he makes his call once he's surfaced." Miroku leaned his forehead against his staff as he spoke. "It's been less than fifty years since the last time he was seen, so I can't expect this to be good."

"How awful." Sango drew her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, it's much worse than that, Sango. The Shi-Ryo I came across was the ghost of an old deviant houshi that claims he saw the barrier between the worlds crack and weaken."

"He must have been an old relative of yours, Miroku." Shippo's ears rang from the strike Miroku's staff gave him.

"What can we do, then? We're only mortal and they're gods. We can't even reach their world, can we?" Miroku still looked agitated as he glowered at Shippo.

"There is a way, I'm sure of it." Myoga stroked his chin with deep consideration.

"Should we wait for Inuyasha and Kagome first?" Sango slumped and sat on the ground with her legs drawn up beneath her. Making it clear that she felt they should.

"I fear we don't have the time to spare. But I'll admit I would rather have them here with us for this."

"Then we start with O Goncho, do we? I wonder how freely he will give up the information. I seem to remember being told that he was not easily forthcoming in his information." Miroku joined Sango on the ground and set his staff aside. "Not without some sort of offering or sacrifice."

"S-Sacrifice?" Shippo's voice shook. He could picture Inuyasha laughing and dancing wildly with Shippo on a stick over a fire.

"Ah yes, I had thought of that and I recall that even then his answers are cryptic and difficult to understand.. if he gives them up at all." Myoga paced with small steps, occasionally pausing to rub his chin. "We should travel to him and ask what he would receive in exchange for answers. That's the only thing I know to do right now."

"That's a long journey, Myoga."

"I know Miroku, but if Izanagi is truly gone then we need to do everything we can. I can't shake this feeling that we have a part to play in this. Something that I can just barely remember hearing a long time ago in a rhyme from even in my youth:

"When birds of gold sing

"Three will meet

"Three will destroy

"And bring mans defeat.

"And there was more but I can't remember the exact wording. Something about a Hanyou, a Youkai and a great Miko."

"You think it means Kagome and Inuyasha? But then who would the youkai be?"

"Perhaps me?" All eyes again turned to glare at Myoga.

"What does it mean, Miroku?"

"I don't know Shippo. It is strange that both a Hanyou and Miko are mentioned as joined. I can only think of Inuyasha and Kagome, as Sango suggested. It's disconcerting, though, since they are missing and all of this is suddenly transpiring. Don't you think, Myoga?"

"I hadn't thought of that truthfully. I still think we should keep to our original track. Find O Goncho and see what can be learned from him; after all, O Goncho only makes his call upon the imminent arrival of danger. Whatever is coming is already in motion. Besides, if I am correct, as I believe I am, none of us can travel into the well to call them back, can we. The best we can do for now is our own part of finding out what is coming. We can leave it to Inuyasha to fix." Myoga snickered.

"You don't think you're relying too much on him?" Sango quirked her brow. "As you go to such great lengths to avoid difficult situations and all."

"I've never been so insulted!"

"It's only the truth, Myoga!" Shippo crossed his arms and glared at the small flea, who was beginning to blush furiously.

"Then lets get going before night finds us." Miroku, whom had been sitting near Sango (she hadn't noticed him move beside her) stood and brushed the bits of dried grass and dirt from his robes and offered his hand to Sango. She gave him a look of apprehension before accepting it.

"But where are we going?"

"Weren't you listening, Shippo? To Ukisima, to speak to O Goncho."

"You don't have to sound so much like Inuyasha just because he isn't here, Miroku!"

Sango grabbed the Houshi's arm before he hurt the little Kitsune.

Myoga leapt onto Kirara's back and turned to call after the others, but Sango hadn't seen him before leaping on herself and crushed him beneath her thighs.

"Then off we go!" She called in his stead.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"What do you want!" Kioshi's fists balled tightly as he tensed, ready for an attack.

Raiju looked indifferent as he canted his head back to gaze at his lonely cloud perched above him in the sky.

"It's interesting that Inuyasha said the exact same words. He's coming for the girl you know. Probably to take her away, and from what I saw of her, she's in no shape to be moved."

"What are you playing at, Raiju?"

"You're wasting time, boy." There was a definite bite to his words as he disappeared from the tree branch. The sky, too, cleared.

"He's gone." Kioshi glanced into the calm waters briefly and thought he caught the glimpse of something staring back at him. Just as suddenly, it too was gone.

Kioshi's hackles went on edge as he drew his strength and rushed back down the mountain side towards the humble shack where Kagome slept, healing. Rage was surging in his soul, fueling him as he ran.

He wasn't ready to let her go yet. For her own good… as well as his.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Haru stretched and patted Ran on her rump.

"All finished. Nothing unwanted will be visiting us now, old girl." The white wolf nuzzled him and whined. "Not to worry, Kioshi will still be able to pass the barrier. But Raiju would have a time with it." The old man laughed as if he said something all together funny. He could have sworn he saw the wolf roll her eyes.

"What?" Haru looked affronted. "You don't believe me do you?"

As Ran ruffled her fur and flattened her ears back in an obvious no, she caught the scent of something ominous. She threw her face into the wind and stood. The fur down her back rose along with her as she stifled a growl.

Before Haru could even ask, a flurry of red broke from the forest and landed in a crouched position nearby.

"This doesn't mean the shield didn't work, you know." Haru looked at Ran and caught sight of her disbelieving expressing.

Before Inuyasha could say a word, the old man shook his head.

"I wondered how long it would be until you arrived here. I'm sorry to say your miko is not well but resting comfortably."

"Who are you? Why do I feel like I should know you?" Inuyasha positioned himself between the shack and the old man, every muscle tense despite the pain in his shoulder. He could feel the blood still pulsing from the wound, made worse by all of his exertion.

"Never mind that for now. I sense Kioshi returning and I don't believe he will be too understanding if he found you here. You should take Kagome with you quickly, but be careful with her as she may not make the journey," Haru's voice was suddenly firm and emotionless.

"She could die in my arms?" The idea of it was more horrible than he had imagined. Inuyasha paused as he looked back over his shoulder, staring at the shack. Suddenly, he feared touching her. What if it was enough to .. no, if he could just get her back to her time, they could fix her. Those in her time could do anything.

Haru didn't respond to him but stood quietly watching. Somehow thunder had swept in when they weren't watching.

Without another word, a look of thanks crossed Inuyasha's face as he turned and leapt the short distance to the shack and vanished inside. A moment's breath passed before he reappeared cradling Kagome's limp form to his bloodied chest, wrapped tenderly in the tattered blanket she had been lying beneath only moments before. It tore at his heart to see her like this and to know that he hadn't been there for her.

Haru watched mournfully as Inuyasha carried Kagome into the forest and disappeared into its depths. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Kioshi.


	9. Destinations

Chapter Nine : Destinations

* * *

Kirara landed heavily at the edge of a sleeping village and was relieved as her difficult load slid from her back. 

"This isn't the lake."

"You're very observant, Shippo," the drawl in Myoga's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What're we doing here then? I thought we were searching for O Goncho."

"The people of this village have been O Goncho's neighbors for many generations and may know something we might need before summoning him." Myoga habitually stroked his chin.

"We could use a place to rest as well." Miroku was difficult to make out in the darkness with his darkly colored robes, but Sango's glare still found him.

"I'm sure you will have no trouble with that, Houshi-sama. We need only to find the largest house and warn the owner some demonic threat or curse lingers over his house."

"You say that now, Sango, but you don't seem to complain much when you're eating the food." Shippo's remark hit the spot and Sango found it hard to look at them for a moment while her cheeks burned red.

"Then shall we?" Myoga's tiny form led the way.

There was a great deal of activity through out the village despite the late hour. As the party found their way into the center, a horse drawn cart caught them by surprise and nearly ran them over, crushing instead only poor Myoga beneath the hooves and wheels. The others just walked on without notice.

"I'll find out what's going on." There was a smile in his voice as Miroku suddenly moved to pursue a young woman rushing by with an armload of her belongings. Luckily he didn't catch sight of Sango before he caught up with the beautiful girl, and was last seen carrying her things for her.

"Well, Sango, I guess it's up to us to find out what's going on. I have a feeling it'll be a while till Miroku can focus on what needs to be done now." As Shippo said this, Miroku returned with a pulsing red mark on his face in the shape of a small hand. Sango just couldn't help a bold smile at this result. Her wish had come true after all.

"I suggest the village head. He should know the old legends better than anyone."

"Where've you been Myoga?"

"Good of you to notice I was flattened back there, Shippo."

"But you're always getting squished some way or another or running away, so there's not really much point in worrying." Myoga turned as bright red as the hand-print on Miroku's face.

"Why I bother at all, I'll never know." He was muttering all sorts of things beneath his breath as he tied his belongings around his neck in a large scarf. "I can see I'm not needed around here then!" Myoga began to leap off again when another passing villager stepped directly on him.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where the village head is?" Sango looked hopefully at the older man and bowed slightly in respect as he pointed in the direction of the elders' house without saying a word.

"It appears he's in too great of a rush to even talk to us. Do you suppose the elder has already left as well?" Miroku was still rubbing his face as the mark faded.

Kirara was sniffing Myoga's flattened body as Shippo bend down and picked him up, abrasively sticking him into an equally small pocket with little notice.

"Lets hope not if we have any hope of finding out what's going on." Kirara, small as she was, leapt up onto Sango's shoulder as they started in the direction the fleeing villager had pointed.

"But how will we know which house…" They had arrived before Shippo could finish his sentence.

The small group had rounded an alleyway between two small shops to find a central house in the midst of the village, covered in paintings of various sorts of battle scenes and youkai as well as images of things they could not identify. There were images of large structures that were painted as if they were made of glass and touched the sky as well as strange carts on black wheels without horses. A large image of a golden bird seemed to stretch over it all and, upon closer inspection, what looked to be fire choked everything in the painting.

"Look! There are dead people everywhere in this painting… and dead youkai too. I don't recognize anything in this painting that relates to ancient battles or any stories I've ever heard."

"That's because it is not of the past, little Shippo." It was a warm, yet strangely knowing voice that frightened them with its sudden appearance.

They all turned in surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

"I suppose you might say that I met you.. another time. I wondered if you all would arrive soon. Please, do come in and rest with me." The old woman looked as though she were of the walking dead, so old was she. Yet her voice seemed so young in comparison that it sent chills through Miroku and the others. They each looked at one another as she passed and disappeared into the strangely painted dwelling, reluctant to follow.

"Is she.. the elder?" Shippo moved towards the doorway with fox-like curiosity. "She makes me feel strange." The little Youkai disappeared into the dwelling as well, Myoga still unconscious in his pocket.

"I suppose this means we should also go."

"I don't know, Sango, we could just let Shippo ask all the questions." Miroku's smile was awkward.

Kirara suddenly leapt from Sango's shoulder and trotted off towards the doorway next, but paused before she entered, purring and looked back to Sango. Her orange eyes seemed to tell her it was all right to join them.

"Why do I feel so apprehensive?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should join them. It's strange, though.. keep on your guard, Sango." Miroku was next to enter, leaving Sango behind.

"I don't know that I can."

The old woman appeared at the door again and called to Sango, motioning her in.

"Come my child. This old house has many memories and the aura of its knowledge may seem at first overwhelming, but you are safe. Come and sit with us. It will be different once inside, you have my honor on it."

Again Sango paused, but at last relented and entered with the others. As she passed the doorway, she rested her hand against its frame to steady her over the uneven floor. There was an unseen ripple of energy that flowed outward over the surface of the strange house, and within its painting, began the shadowy manifestation of five new figures, three small in form and two much taller with a vaguely familiar appearance, together they were no larger than the palm of a hand.

They almost seemed to be moving on their own, and all around them small details began to change.

* * *

"Kagome, it won't be long now. Just a little further. Please just keep breathing." He could feel her pulse in the depths of his soul by some strange connection. His ears were ringing with the sound of it. 

As the world rushed by them, Kagome found the strength to open her eyes and saw who was cradling her so tightly. She hadn't realized she was free from the flat, uncomfortable bed until now, when the familiar voice she missed so much worried over her.

"Inuyasha! I .. missed you.. I'm so.. sorry. Please don't be.. angry with.. me." Her voice was such a broken whisper that he could barely hear her even with his incredible senses.

"Kagome! You're awake." He couldn't say anything else without fearing tears would blur his eyes. "Just hold on a little longer, we're almost there!" He caught an erratic beat fluttering in her heart as her pulse began to increase drastically. She had fallen unconscious again.

Fear shivered through him along with the words Haru had spoken. "… be careful with her as she may not make the journey."

The well flashed into view at long last as Inuyasha landed on the ground near it, careful to cradle Kagome's head against him to soften the landing for her. Cautiously, Inuyasha dropped into the well and into another time filled with hope for her survival.

Kioshi lay flat on his back at the edge of Haru's shield of energy panting for breath as it still crackled with power. He sat slowly upright as Haru ventured a glance towards Ran who was again rolling her amber eyes in disapproval.

"I'm sure there's a good reason why," he pleaded with her.

Kioshi finally stood and glowered at the old man.

"Is Kagome all right? And why isn't your shield letting me in? I thought it was only supposed to keep harmful things out."

"Oh.. maybe that's why!" Haru's eyes twinkled. "See, Ran.. it did work!" The white wolf only stood and walked away. She was smart enough to not want to have anything to do with this.

"What are you talking about, Haru?"

"You're supposed to call me Jii-san, young man," Haru tried to smile but faltered when he realized what he was about to have to tell Kioshi. The young man's anger could be legendary at times. Then again, this was hardly a time for him to be calm. "It's something like this.. the shield must sense the anger in your heart right now and in response kept you out. It may know that you're about to get really angry with me, too."

"What are you talking about? Where's Kagome!"

"It's something like this.." he began again but was quickly interrupted.

"Inuyasha was here wasn't he? Raiju told me he had come to take her.. and you just let him didn't you! Why didn't your shield work against him yet it did me!"

"I can only believe it is because she belongs with him, and as she is no longer here, the shield is responding to you as not belonging here either. Which tells me perhaps you should follow after them. There's a bigger part for you to play in all of this somehow."

"What are you talking about, Jii-san?"

"You have seen in her dreams where they're going. You'll know the place when you see it. But take care in what you do when you arrive there, promise me."

"Haru.."

"For the last time, it's Jii-san!" There was a sudden harshness to his old voice

"I promise, Jii-san."

"And remember, Inuyasha has his rights as well. He may have a heart as fond for Kagome as you. You should respect that. Who knows, you might be friends some day."

Kioshi turned and ran in the direction of the well, leaping easily into the treetops much as Inuyasha had. Somehow, he knew where his feet should fly and pressed on as swiftly as he could manage.

Haru watched him disappear and plucked from his pocket the bottle of shards Kagome had been carrying. He looked deeply into them.

"For now these may be safer with me for what I feel is to come. I'm sorry Kioshi, I only wish I could have told you more. Things like this always get worse before they get better."

* * *

The inside of the peculiar house was extraordinarily comfortable. It glowed with warmth from every corner and smelled of fresh flowers or freshly baked bread depending on where you were standing at any given time. The floor even seemed to exude a strange kind of softness.

The group could feel their senses dulling as they relaxed into seated positions in various places around the main room. Shippo and Kirara simply curled up on the floor and slept against each other while the others talked.

"It's good you arrived when you did. The time is still prime to stop the coming events. And you five are already deeply entangled in the fabric of the dark fortunes I've seen." The old woman drank her tea calmly as she spoke, making the sense of it all overly dramatic.

Sango blanched at her words, as did Miroku.

"So the flea was right after all."

"You must mean Myoga," the old woman laughed. In the light of the room, they could see her face much clearer. Her eyes carried a youthful glimmer yet her face was severely wrinkled and sunken. Her form too was gaunt and hung heavily forward with a bent back due to her great age. As she laughed, however, Miroku caught a sudden image of her as a young woman ghosted upon the aged body. He shook his head to clear his eyes and focused momentarily on his tea. Vaguely, he wondered if something else besides tea was in his cup.

"Yes, but he said the chief of this village was a man." Sango caught herself and bowed briefly. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect."

"Not at all. He was right. But as you can well see, I am no man. The village head you speak of was a fool that ran before any of the people of this village even knew what was coming. I have lived a very long time, though and don't fear O' Goncho as the others do. You might say he is an old friend of mine!" She laughed again. The others sat there oblivious to what the joke was.

"Tell me," she wiped a laughing tear from her bright blue eye as she composed herself more seriously. "What did old Myoga tell you?"

"He told us that he had learned of O' Goncho reappearing early and Izanami having found a way to weaken the seal that binds her from our world. Myoga seemed to feel that if we came here we might be able to find out more by speaking directly with O' Goncho and perhaps even find a way to stop Izanami from returning." Miroku sounded a little too matter-of-fact in his rendition of Myoga's news.

"I see. Was that all?"

"There was also mention of three characters from an old rhyme. He only remembered part of it though.. about a Miko, Hanyou and a Youkai. We feared it might have something to do with our friends Kagome and Inuyasha. That's also why we came." Sango brushed her hand through her hair uncertainly.

"Indeed, Kagome is the Miko you speak of from the ancient lyrics. She, who is reincarnated and brought back to this time through the power of the Shikon no Tama. And Inuyasha, who is the youngest son of a great Youkai and human mother. Where are your two friends now, then?"

Sango looked briefly towards Miroku in concern at all the old woman seemed to know. "We have no idea. They separated from us recently after an argument."

"That may be for the better. I fear they may indeed be a part of all of this that is coming. What part they are meant to play, I don't know. After all, there are many different paths that may be taken in the flows of time, and so no foreseen future may be truly accurate."

"What about the third? Could it be one of the others in our party?" Miroku again seemed much more serious than his normal tone.

"I have seen the face of the third in my visions but only fleetingly. I fear I couldn't describe him to you. Nor do I know his name."

"That's strange, though. You seemed to know our names and even our lineages yet this one youkai you can't see clearly?"

"Some things we are not meant to be seen so clearly. If we know the answers at the wrong times the outcome could be far worse simply for the fear of making another one come true. I hope you understand, young Houshi, but not only could I not tell you, I truly am unable to. I only remember one feature about him.. his piercing eyes. Blue with a ring of amber."

"Then you have seen something with our friends involving him? He makes the third?" Miroku, who's staff lay beside him on the floor, snuck closer to Sango as he pretended to readjust his legs.

Sango paid no notice at first; that is until his hand rested on hers. She looked over at him with shock and brightly blushing cheeks. He was touching her hand, not her butt! Her mind was suddenly reeling, but he wasn't looking at her at all.

"What I saw involved not only your friends but you four as well. The outcome of it is still yet to be decided, however as the visions I see are strange and tangled."

"Four? There are five of us aren't there?" Shippo rubbed his eyes and stretched. His waking also roused Kirara, but only briefly as her eyes drifted shut again.

The old woman laughed.

"Yes, four. Myoga has other ideas of his place in all of this, but he too has a part to play in due course."

For some reason, this caught Sango off-guard and she just couldn't hold her laughter back anymore. She did her best to hide it behind her hand, though.

"What is it we _are_ supposed to do in all of this?" Miroku took his hand from Sango's and sat forward with great concern hidden from his features.

"There is a dragon you should find. I only know outcomes and rarely how they arrive, but the dragon, much like the well your young Miko travels through, is attached to no particular time and flows through it like water. She can tell you how things are meant to move and what part you are to play in all of this. You can find her hidden in a sacred lake north of here. The waters there do not move, but are smooth and forever still, reflecting as a mirror would. This dragon lives in the crux of both worlds and an offering should be given so she might find a path to you."

"What sort of an offering?" For a moment Sango sounded a bit worried as she remembered something Myoga had said about virgins once on their way here.

"Her favorite thing is fruit. Perhaps something delicious to entice her out would be best. If she is happy she is much more willing to surface."

"Fruit?"

"You sound surprised. Not all dragons are as you might think."

"So it seems," added Miroku. "Thank you for all of your hospitality. I think we should be leaving as soon as possible." The houshi stood with his staff in one hand and Shippo's tail in the other.

"Miroku! Why are you.. ?" Sango stood abruptly too, but the houshi was already through the door with the struggling youkai screaming behind him.. something about letting him go, followed by a string of nasty names.

"Let him go, Sango. I still have some words for you as well."

"Me?"


	10. Empty Moon

**A/N **: To others out there, if there is anyone else reading it, I beg beg beg you to review it. Good, Bad, Flame, Praise ... I'll take anything, I just need to know what is working and what is not. I really just need to know that someone else out there is even reading it. Not hearing anything from readers is like starvation! It's actually painful.

Enough with the desperate pleading for reviews .. On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Empty Moon

* * *

**

Inuyasha leapt upwards through the well. The smells of Kagome's world pervaded his senses as he landed gingerly on the ground, cradling her close to his chest.

"We're home, Kagome. It won't be long now." He could feel her breathing growing shallower and more difficult. "Please just hold on."

Inuyasha rushed through the door and carried her towards her mothers' house. He dreaded the look he would see in her mother's gentle eyes.

The rain was still pouring from dark, heavily laden clouds and drenched them as he ran across the slick grass and up to the well lit porch. On the other side of the light was the door. Every step was a mile stretched painfully long. But somehow he found himself on the other side of it, standing in an empty room and desperately wishing he weren't alone.

Inuyasha could hear himself scream for her mother and grandfather. Anything to find the help Kagome needed. It was all falling into a blur now. His shoulder didn't even ache anymore but for now was frighteningly numb instead. His whole body was numb for that matter.

Kagome was feeling heavier and heavier until he sunk to the floor with her.

"Inuyasha! KAGOME! What happened!" Kagome's mother rushed down to them dressed in her nightgown and looked her daughter over frantically. She saw the look in Inuyasha's face and ran to find the phone.

"Why is your hair black? What happened to my sister? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Sota! Go back to your room!"

"But, Mom!"

"I said now!"

As Sota ran back up to his room he stopped and hid at the top of the stairwell and listened with tears in his eyes. What he saw below was horrible. Inuyasha was covered in blood, as was his sister, who lay completely unconscious in the hanyou's arms. And for some reason, Inuyasha didn't look anything like himself either, but Sota knew it was him even without the ears and black hair.

"Grandpa! The ambulance is on its way. We need to warm her up. Inuyasha, lay her down on the couch so we can see to her." Somehow, he found the strength to stand and as gently as he could muster, laid Kagome out onto the couch. Her mother rushed in and stretched a blanket over her. "Get some warm water and a towel so we can clean her up." She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but Grandpa took it upon himself to disappear into the kitchen to gather the supplies.

It left Inuyasha alone in the room with Kagome and her mother.

"What happened?" Her voice was quivering gently, yet somehow managed to cut right through him.

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"Alright, here's the water." Grandpa walked back into the room carrying a heavy bowl with two towels draped over his shoulder just in time.

"Inuyasha, go up to Sota's room and have him help you clean up. Jii-san, watch for the ambulance while I clean her up."

Without a word the two men obeyed her welcome commands.

Inuyasha managed his way to the stairs but could only make it up a few steps when his vision began to blur again. He reached up and touched the wound in his shoulder. It hurt a great deal more in his human form. His fingers came away with thick blood dripping from them. He seemed to bleed more too.

"Damn you, Raiju." He cursed under his breath and collapsed weakly onto the uncomfortable stairs, pressing his good hand hard against the wound to stop the bleeding. He leaned back against the wall and supported his head on one of the carpeted steps.

He didn't care what happened to him, Kagome was all that was on his mind. Whoever the ambulance was would take care of Kagome and heal her now. That's all that mattered.

Sota clamored down the stairs when he saw Inuyasha collapse there and sat beside him.

"You're hurt too aren't you?"

"I'll be alright."

"Is.. is my sister going to die?"

Inuyasha was startled by the tone in Sota's voice. It was so calm and direct.. so unlike him. Inuyasha couldn't look him in the eye, but instead felt a horrible pressure behind his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not here, not in front of Sota, but he wasn't sure he could stop himself. It was the idea of losing Kagome.

Downstairs, he could hear the door open and several voices began talking about things he didn't understand. He knew it had to be the healers Kagome's mother had called to come help her and was relieved. Maybe he could relax now.

Suddenly the door slammed open, startling everyone. Sota ran to the edge of the wall and peered around to find out what all the yelling was about. Inuyasha forced himself forward to join him. His body felt so weak and ached badly as he struggled to stay upright.

"Of all the timing!" Inuyasha sucked in a ragged and exhausted breath, searching desperately for the energy to front a stronger image of himself. When he stepped from the stairs, he caught sight of a dark haired youth moving between Kagome and three men dressed only in white.

Inuyasha recognized him immediately on some instinctual level. It was just like in the dream. Even though he couldn't see his face with his back turned, he knew what the young man with black hair looked like and somehow knew his name.

"Kioshi!"

He turned with the swiftness of a preternatural creature, his blue eyes piercing and furious.

"You could have killed her bringing her here!"

"You _would_ have killed her keeping her there! Stay away from her or I'll kill you."

"In your condition! I can smell it. Not a trace of demon blood in you right now. Which means your only a half blood.. what blood is left in you that is. I'm surprised you can still stand after that much blood loss."

Suddenly, with an aura of pure strength and determination, Kagome's mother stepped between the two of them.

"She is _my_ daughter! Whatever quarrel you two have over her I don't care. Right now she needs to go to the hospital if we want her to live." There was the twinkle of a tear held sharply in her determined eyes.

The two young men stepped back hurriedly, both watching the men in white cautiously.

"Did you hear one of them say something about demon blood?" Kioshi could hear one of them whispering.

The three men gingerly stepped forward, carefully avoiding Kioshi and Inuyasha as they began attending to Kagome's needs.

"This girl needs transfusions and antibiotics immediately!"

"Is this a stab wound?"

"I've never seen a case this severe. Infection has already set in deeply, she may lose the arm."

"What's her heart rate?"

"It's very poor, sir. I'm not sure she's going to make it to the hospital."

All of the words were blurring in and out of Inuyasha's mind, he couldn't tell anymore when one voice ended and another began. It was all made worse as he had to watch them lift Kagome onto a rolling bed and walk her through the doorway and into the night.

"Inuyasha, stay here. I'm going to follow the ambulance in. Grandpa, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on everything here while I'm gone."

"I should be coming with you!"

"No, right now I think it would be better if these two young men stayed here and you kept them in line. I don't want her in any more danger right now." Her glare instantly found Inuyasha's eyes but he immediately looked away. She disappeared through the door and hurriedly closed it behind her.

"Grandpa?" Sota gingerly skirted around the corner and looked at Kioshi. "Who are you? What did you do to my sister!" Suddenly he rushed forward with his arms high and his fists balled.

"Sota!" Grandpa tried to stop him but missed.

Kioshi moved in just the right instant and grabbed Sota by the back of his shirt and lifted him, careful to keep his swinging fists and feet at arms length.

"I saved her, I didn't hurt her." The dagger in his voice was directed towards Inuyasha as he turned Sota to face the human form of Inuyasha.

He couldn't stand it anymore. His rage was boiling over and his pain was subsiding again.

"Inu-nee-chan? You didn't? I know you wouldn't.." Sota looked hurt. "You said you'd protect her while she was over there. You lied?"

"Sota.. I .. wasn't there. I couldn't.. It's my fault for letting her go off by herself." Inuyasha did what he knew best as he stammered for words; he found a point to funnel all of his confusion and anger into.

Kioshi set the boy down and looked back over his shoulder towards the door. As he turned to follow the ambulance against Kagome's mothers' wishes, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Why? It doesn't matter; you aren't strong enough to do anything to _me_. You aren't even able to protect her." Kioshi's eyes sparkled dangerously. "You don't have any right to her anymore."

It was the straw that broke the Hanyou's back. Inuyasha drew back with his good arm and struck Kioshi across the face with a fist balled so tightly he could feel the skin over his knuckles tear and bleed. The motion of it was so swift Kioshi, with all of his demonic awareness had no time to react until it was too late. His jaw ached but there was no real damage done except a thin trickle of blood from his lip.

Blood now flowed from both young men.

"Is that all you can do?" Kioshi returned the strike two fold and sent Inuyasha sailing back into a table, scraping it across the floor but somehow not breaking it.

That was all it took.. to start the war and open the flood gates of hell.

* * *

The ambulance was roaring with sirens as it sped down cloistered roads. Kagome's awareness of it disappeared as a deep blackness swelled over her and swallowed her intimately.

"We've lost her! She's flat lining. Charge the defibrilator!" The driver carefully pulled through another intersection as traffic stopped around them.

The paramedic with the balding head flipped the necessary switches and greased the paddles as he tore open what remained of her blouse after they had cut away the bloody wrappings. He placed one above her heart and one below to send the stream of electricity through it, jump starting it back to life.

A pulse of power ran through the city in a shallow tide, flowing with a sense of malice on the wind. It passed through every wall and soul and woke every sleeping child and stirred every animal.

Inuyasha and Kioshi alone seemed impervious to it as they again struck blows against one another.

This time the connection went deeper.

The paddles surged with power, not from the box, which contained its battery and charge, but from Kagome herself.

Her eyes opened and her body lifted, situating her in an upright position as she looked about her strange new surroundings.

"Where am I?" She looked to the man standing awkwardly with his head tilted against the low ceiling, a horrified and bewildered expression nestled tensely in his face. He tried to relax a little but his heart still pounded from the surprise.

"You are in an ambulance, on your way to the hospital. Do you remember your name?"

"Petulant fool. Who are you to ask me that?"

"Is she awake!" One of the paramedics sitting in the front of the ambulance shouted back.

"You might say that!" The balding one responded nervously. "Y.. You should really lie back down miss. That injury of yours is badly infected. You may be in shock right now so.."

"Wound? Oh yes." She clasped her hand over the gaping lesion and rolled her head back. A dark light encompassed the reddened meat. The darkness of it withered away into pink flesh and became whole again. Even the color of her cheeks returned.

"A.. amazing! She.. She's healed!" The paramedic turned to call to his buddies again as Kagome's hand waved towards him. Nothing happened.

A grimace crossed the girls' young features, casting an old light into her eyes.

"How can she still have a hold on this body?" Her voice was filled with frustration.

"What?" The balding man turned back as the ambulance came to a stop.

"What did you say, Yassima?"

Again, Kagome's hand arched through the air. From her drifted a powerful presence that seized the three mens hearts with dread and absolute terror before they fell to their knees. Their hair and skin grew as white as alabaster as they died almost instantly.

Kagome turned her attention to the confines of the small rectangular compartment and narrowed her eyes. With little exertion the metal body of it groaned and split apart, tearing itself into many pieces and twisted into ominous forms before she was satisfied.

"Izanagi no Mikoto, it is time I reap my promise." Kagome lifted her arms high above her head, stretching her body into an elegant arch as she lifted momentarily up into the air. Her appearance changed only slightly. Her form seemed more feminine and her eyes and aura exuded immense power. But she was no longer Kagome.

A car pulled up behind the demolished ambulance and idled there for a moment as Kagome descended to the ground again, free of the twisted metal.

Kagome's mother opened the door and leaned warily out into a half standing position. Suddenly it started to rain again, yet strangely the rain seemed to run down an invisible surface above her daughters' head keeping her dry.

"Ka.. Kagome?"

Kagome's mother was pushed back a step by the force of power suddenly directed towards her. There was no recognizable trace of Kagome left in her body except the appearance of her face. Even that didn't seem quite the same.

"Mortal. You are witness to my rebirth, you who bore this vessel for me. Izanami has returned to this world as she swore she would to bear up her grudge. As reward, you shall live to see the dusk of man." Kagome's body turned and walked down the street away from her mother, disappearing in the haze of the storm.

"Kagome!" Her mother felt the weight of it and collapsed to the wet asphalt. When she feared she would lose her daughter, she could not have imagined in her darkest dreams something like this. This was far worse than death. She had to tell Inuyasha, as much as she didn't want to see him again. In a way, she blamed him for all of this even as she tried hard not to.

* * *

Kagome could see the rain but it seemed to pass through her. The motion of it was slow, and thick, and frightening. She couldn't feel the cold of it or smell its aroma but she could sense the winds carried with it as they threatened to sweep her away.

In one direction she disjointedly watched her own body wonder off and disappear. Then her mothers voice echoed out through her, sounding as though it were calling through a distant cave. Slowly, straining to move, Kagome turned and saw her mother weeping on the ground.

She reached out a hand to comfort her mother but it passed instead through her body.

"Am I.. dead?" Her voice echoed in her ears over and over. A light caught her eye as she looked up suddenly frightened. Everywhere, little eyes glimmered in the dim light, watching her, moving in the shadows.

Kagome stepped back and fell through her mothers' body.

"Inuyasha, what am I going to do!" With the thought of him she was suddenly sucked through a passage of light and dragged, it felt, through a murky, almost solid haze until she found herself standing just before him.

She saw in his eyes a moment of recognition.

"Kagome?"


	11. Shadows

**A/N **: I'm just adding another begging session in here. If you liked this chapter at _all_, please let me know! If you hated it, tell me what's wrong and what's not working for you! Let me know if you just want more? Hahaha ... I told you it was begging.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : Shadows

* * *

**

Sango stepped from the house with a dark look in her eyes from what the old woman had just revealed to her. She quickly pushed it back as she picked her way through the village to find Miroku. He was leaning over a wooden fence line that skirted a small stream, ignoring the screams of protest from Shippo.

"Are you alright, Houshi?" She gingerly touched his shoulder but found she wouldn't be able to hold his gaze. In turn she just leaned against the fence beside him in a similar posture and stared into the black, flowing waters.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I couldn't bear to be in there any longer. I felt like I was.. suffocating."

"Should we go on? Kirara would get us there by morning. I think I know the area she told us about."

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right." Sango could suddenly feel his gaze on her and she blushed, but still couldn't look him in the eyes.

_If only you knew. _Sango added to herself.

Shippo was huffing again.

"I was sleeping really well you know. But since he won't let me go back then I say lets get going. The sooner we get Kagome back the better."

"She is like a mother to you isn't she, Shippo?" Sango smiled down at him and somehow felt a little sad.

"She treats me nice. A lot nicer than Miroku or Inuyasha do." Shippo snagged his arms across his chest and stuck his tongue out at the monk who paid him absolutely no mind.

"It was for your own good, Shippo."

"Why?"

"Didn't you feel it? The house was drawing you in, feeding off of you.. in a way it was purifying you." Miroku unwrapped his cursed hand and held it out towards the others. He ignored their sudden fear and waited for their reaction.

"Houshi!" Sango took a moment to suppress her surprise. "Your hand.. the curse has shrunk! Why then did you leave? If it could have healed completely?"

The hole in his palm had shrunk to the size of his smallest fingernail and whistled as it tried to inhale everything but managed only a slight breeze for all of its efforts. Already it was beginning to stretch its edges dangerously out again.

"Because I could feel it doing more than just that." He didn't explain any further though as he re-wrapped his hand. Miroku looked down to see Shippo passed out on the ground. "Perhaps I should have warned him a bit first. I wonder though if Kirara would be able to transform now either. We may be stuck walking. Even Myoga is still knocked out."

Sango looked down to Kirara in her arms and stroked her gently. He was right, she probably wouldn't be able to transform.

"I suppose we just walk then." She hazarded a smile at him as he bent to pick up Shippo and threw him gracelessly over his shoulder.

"We might as well." He smiled back. It was then she realized he had taken the opportunity to snuggle her rear with his free hand. But he leapt away just in the nick of time and took off running.

"Houshi!" She grabbed Hiarikotsu from her back and thrust it up into the air. It landed only inches in front of Miroku as he slammed face first into it and fell back hard onto his rump.

"That's cheating." He rubbed his nose as she caught up to him.

"And what you did was cheap." She plucked Hairkotsu out from the ground and threw it over her shoulder again as she walked on leaving Miroku on the ground.

* * *

"Kagome! Is it really you?" Inuyasha was reaching towards her but found his hand wasn't _touching_ anything. He looked like he was going to pass out. His face was pale and ashen and he could barely sit upright.

She was shocked to see him in this state. He was soaked through with blood and sitting in her bed with his back against the wall.

_Yes, it's really me. I'm sorry._

"Why can't I touch you?"

_I don't know, but I'm .. I'm afraid. Am I .. dead?_

"No! You can't be!" He tried to stand and fell to the floor at her feet. "I.. I can't lose you, Kagome. I love you." He leaned forward to try to hold her but slid instead into unconsciousness as he fell forward and through her.

_Inuyasha_! She tried to touch him but was frustrated as her hands went right through him. It was more than she could stand. _Someone please help him!_

The door burst open.

"Kagome!" Kioshi stood there staring at her.

_You can see me, too?_

"And hear you. But you aren't a ghost." He relaxed visibly. "Thank goodness. For a moment there I was afraid you were dead."

_Can you help Inuyasha for me please? We can talk when he's back in bed._

"He'll be fine. We can just leave him there, it's more suiting for him."

Lightning crackled around her ghostly form.

_When did you become so cold, Kioshi? I thought you were better than that._

He could feel a cold chill run down his back.

"I'm sorry. It isn't like me to be this way, but I just don't _like _him."

_I can't force you to get along with him but can I ask you to take care of him for me, please? I can't bear to see him hurt like this. In his human form he could die from an injury like that. How did he get wounded so badly?_

Kioshi lifted Inuyasha from the floor with ease and settled him back into the bed. Kagome hovered over him and stroked the air over Inuyasha's forehead, frustrated that she couldn't touch him.

"I smell Raiju all over him so I can only assume they were in a fight. It looks like he got a wound similar to yours only a lot larger." Kioshi pulled back Inuyasha's clothes to show a horrible wound the size of a hand punctured through the same area Kagome had been struck with the arrow. "If I didn't know better I would say it was on purpose. Like a warning."

_He's still bleeding from it too! It's no wonder he passed out. Please do something for it, Kioshi? He could die._ She sounded horrified. And Kioshi felt a little jealous again.

"You're more worried about him than yourself aren't you?"

_He's saved my life so many times. We've been through so much together._

"But he wasn't there for you this time." He knew as soon as he said it he shouldn't have. Her form flickered and seemed as though it was fading from view.

_Save him.. for me, please Kioshi._

"Please don't go, Kagome. I'm sorry I said it, it's only that.." He didn't finish his thought but instead stood up and sighed deeply. "I'll go see if I can find something to wrap his wound."

_Thank you, Kioshi, I'm glad you're here._

He looked back at her and felt a smile forming for the first time in a long while.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll figure this all out." Kioshi left the room.

_I wish I could touch you, Inuyasha. I wish I could heal you. Did you mean it when you .. said you.. loved me? _She felt a tear trickle down her ethereal cheek.

She could still hear the rain pouring outside and felt the most miserable she had ever felt before in her entire life. Kagome had no inkling how to fix things this time or if they ever could be fixed. Most of all, her chest ached from the words she never thought she would hear from Inuyasha; and suddenly she felt most afraid that she would never be able to touch him again.

Kagome turned her shimmering face back towards Inuyasha prone form. His bloody wound was still exposed in all its horrible glory. She remembered all too vividly how it had felt for her, but this was much worse.

_If only I could touch you and comfort you. _Kagome closed her eyes and ran her fleshless fingers through Inuyasha's shoulder. There was a sudden tug against her arm as she touched his angry wound and was overwhelmed as heat poured out from her through her hand leaving her cold and feeling strange. She had no idea what was happening and ventured a fearful glance down.

Her hand glowed like fire and Inuyasha's face flushed bright red as he began to grimace. Kagome tried to pull away but couldn't. It was as though she was suddenly shackled to him somehow and was being pulled in.

_No! What's happening!_ The room began to radiate with power. A furious knocking rumbled on the door with tiny echoes of Kioshi's voice following but she felt herself floating further and further away. It was even becoming difficult to see the room. It was like looking through murky water, but Inuyasha was still visible to her and she found her eyes couldn't turn away. Everything was focused completely on him.

Her fingers even began to seem solid as she felt the wound hugging around them. The sensation of it was tightening and uncomfortable but Kagome couldn't and wouldn't pull away. Somehow, through her, a power had emerged that was healing his flesh little by little.

She wasn't sure how much more she could handle though as her hand, one of the few things she could still focus her eyes on, began to fade. It frightened her, but she had to hold on as long as she could. If she could somehow manage to keep her grip long enough she might be able to completely heal him. It would be worth it to her, no matter what her consequences would be.

"Kagome?" His voice was groggy and his eyelids heavy, but he smiled up at her briefly.

_I don't.. think I can last much longer. Inuyasha… did.. did you mean it what you said? Do you really.. love me?_ Her form flickered like a candle flame and began to disappear.

"Kagome? Kagome! Wait.. PLEASE!"

Her voice couldn't push through the haze anymore but he could still see her lips as they moved with the words: "I'm sorry. I love…" and then she was gone and he felt more alone than ever before.

It took several moments before he realized his shoulder was whole. It didn't make him feel any better.

There was a loud crash as the door broke free and dropped in more than one piece to Kagome's floor. Kioshi stood there panting and upset.

"What happened? What did you do to her?"

"She.. She disappeared. I don't know what happened. She .." He touched his shoulder and looked away. Kioshi saw it and shook his head.

"How could she heal you? She's only a human. Even a Miko doesn't have that great of a power. It was so strong that I could barely stand outside of the room. I was pushed back. It was unbelievable." Kioshi shook his head and sat in her desk chair in astonishment.

"Is she.. dead?" Inuyasha choked on his words.

"No. I have no idea how it happened but somehow she was cast from her body. And from the amount of power I felt just now.. it worries me. Just what is going on here?"

"Maybe we should see Raiju. Somehow I feel like he will have a few answers for us." The anger in Inuyasha's eyes burned like fire and spread to Kioshi.

"I think you're right. But maybe first we should talk to Haru."

The same thought passed between the human Inuyasha and Kioshi. As long as there was a chance, Kagome would be saved at whatever cost.

* * *

Kagome felt heavy as she opened her eyes. Wherever she was now, was so dark she could barely see a thing. It was horribly cold too.

Gingerly, she stood up and hugged her arms tightly around her. It was the first time since she had left her body that she had felt any real sensations again; for some reason that worried her deeply.

"Where am I?"

"Yomi no Kuni." The voice echoed with power and sent shivers up her spine.

Kagome let out a little gasp. "I'm in .. hell!"

"The land of the dead. It _can_ be a prison.. to some."

"Who.. who are you?" Kagome couldn't explain why, but she felt.. at ease around this boy. He couldn't be too much older than Sota. His eyes, which seemed to encompass so much within his gaze, filled her with warmth until she could barely feel the cold anymore.

The air around him shifted. "I am sorry that you have been caught up in all of this."

"In all of what? And why am I here?"

"You're here because you used too much of your power to heal your friend and so your soul.. well, withdrew to where it could more freely regain its strength. For now it is more natural for you to be here than in the living world."

"Then I _am_.. _dead_!" Kagome's face shimmered with tears as it contorted with pain. "I won't ever be able to see Mama or Sota or Grandpa again or be with Inuyasha or Kioshi or the others! I'll never finish school or grow up or get married or.. or.." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. It was such an overwhelming and horrible thought and she felt like she was going to hyperventilate, if that was even possible anymore. She just had to sit down, but when she touched the ground, the earth beneath her fingers moved and slithered and seemed to breath. "Eahhh!" Kagome tried to leap away but it was the same everywhere.

"This place changes continually. It embraces the souls of those that are too weak to continue into another lifetime and absorbs them to grow and change. Ironically enough, you might say this place is very much alive. Much the same as you.. as well as myself." The boy motioned with his hand and in immediate response the ground sprouted up with two chair-like appendages. Kagome looked shocked but wasn't sure she could bring herself to sit in one for fear it might eat her, literally.

"Kagome, you still have the chance to regain your body. You have a great deal of power in you, and by some amazing chance you have retained a connection to the living world and your body despite all of Izanami's efforts."

"How.. do you know my name? I never told it to you."

"There are few secrets here, young one." His young face smiled with a secret joke. "And you are far from dead so worry yourself no more over it. In a manner of speaking, your body has been borrowed and healed. Unfortunately, Izanami could not enter your body until you were near death, but luckily, she would not wonder around with an imperfect or dying body." He watched her face for any reaction and saw in her eyes her horror. "That's right, she sent Raiju after you to injure you near death. It must have been very painful."

"Why me?" Kagome gratefully slumped into the disgusting chair. It felt oddly comfortable and she relaxed easily into it, as relaxed as anyone could get considering the circumstances.

"Because you are unique among the humans, and in fact among anyone or anything else. Even the woman you are reborn from cannot compare. There is a special quality about you, but even I don't know to what depth it runs. Even if I did I'm not sure I would tell you. It might go to your head." He smiled warmly.

"I feel so confused. Who are you?"

"My name .. is Izanagi."

Kagome's face went pale, the color almost visibly dripping away.

"I.. Izanagi? Not seriously!"

"So you've heard of me?"

"But that makes you a.. a GOD!" _What do I do.. should I bow or something!_ Kagome wasn't sure she could stand any more shocks like this.

"For now, I'm just another being. So I ask that you treat me as such. Like you, I am trapped outside of my usual and preferred confines and I find myself relying on you to open the cage doors for a second time so I might .. go home."

"What do you mean? I thought you were a god, how can you be trapped _anywhere_?"

Izanagi sighed and looked openly upset.

"IzanaminoMikoto found a way to make good her promise to me. She found a way through you and the ones you love to open the gateway to free herself and in turn trapped me in her place as ruler of the underworld. Of course," He seemed to stare through her as he spoke. "..it has thrown the living world out of balance as well as the land of the dead. Without the Chigaeshi no Okami to separate the two worlds, the dead will become free to return to the earth and the living will have little to keep them safe. Worse still is the rest of her promise. She intends to destroy one thousand lives everyday until human kind are wiped from the face of the planet and she holds domain over it all."

"But why! How horrible! Why would anyone want to rule over a dead world? What use is there in it?" Kagome's hands began to tremble as she thought of her mother and young brother, their faces smiling in her memory.

"It is her revenge."

"Revenge for what! What could be worth all of those lives! It just isn't worth it for all of that!" Suddenly the room crackled with power and bowed outward. The walls of almost living tissue creaked and groaned like wood under stress as they gradually began to give against the power filling the room. With tears in her eyes, Kagome didn't see what was happening around her.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you so deeply, but I ask you to try to calm down. There is still yet a chance we can stop her.. if we keep clear minds."

Kagome opened her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't realized what kind of power she had been releasing until now nor that she even power like this. She felt somehow worse for it.

"I don't understand any of this. How can we possibly stop her. She's a god, and you're trapped down here, and I don't know how to leave either. And I .. I wish this were all just a really bad dream."

"I have faith in you." Izanagi found himself laughing again at some personal joke, but not outwardly in such a situation. He did still remember some of the rules of human society. You just weren't supposed to laugh at inopportune moments, at least not if you were trying to be a likeable person. "You alone have a strong connection to the living world that will allow you to return when you're strength is rejuvenated. It is your heart."

"Inuyasha?"

Izanagi nodded his head meaningfully. "And Kioshi."

"Kioshi?"

"He is the third piece of the puzzle."

"How do I go back though?"

"You have to want to be by their side. You're desire to be there with them will intrinsically draw your spirit, which imbues your heart as well, to their side.. in the living world."

"What about you? How do we free you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"But you're a god!"

"A god that has no idea how to escape a trap meant to keep powerful beings confined for an eternity. Ironic.. since I created it."

"Yeah. It makes no sense." Kagome blurted it out before she could help herself. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound so disrespectful!"

"You are right though. But to my defense, this place was created to adapt and retain its contents, not let them go. Chigaeshi no Okami, the great stone that serves as the gate to separate the worlds, somehow hides the key. Will ironies never cease."


End file.
